Desperate To Love Her
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Remy is in love with one of his team mates. But she is completely content with just being friends...until now. But what happens when that invisible line in the sand is crossed and the meaning of friendship is redefined? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was an uneventful Friday night at the Xavier Institute. The young students were either asleep or getting ready to hit the hay after a long day of classes and the adults were preparing for 'date night' with their significant others or a night of rest and relaxation. Cyndi chose the last option. Today just happened to be Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day was usually a let down and she made it a habit to never make plans with anyone. Instead, she enjoyed an evening with her two friends Ben and Jerry. They never let her down. They would never lean in for an unsolicited kiss at the end of a less than perfect date. They had no expectations of her except for her to eat them and watch TV in her 'jammies all night.

"Are ya sure ya won't come out, Shugah? I have this great dress ya can borrow." Marie replied enthusiastically. Cyndi looked up at her best friend dressed in a fire engine red sequined dress that came just above her knees and then looked down at her own attire. Baggy black sweatpants and a tight grey wife beater...sex-ay! At least her girlfriends weren't as jaded as she was about the holiday.

"I told you 8 times. I'm not going anywhere. Valentine's Day is such a crock of shit. Just another reason to make single people feel bad about being single and another reason for couples to flaunt themselves in front of those single people." Cyndi replied as she dug her spoon into her ice cream and scooped out a spoonful which she devoured like a rabid beast.

"Fine. Just sit here and sulk all night." Marie sighed as she walked out of the living room, her high heels making a clacking noise that fainted as she got farther away.

"I'm not sulking..." Cyndi mumbled to herself. Just then everyone's _favorite_ Cajun came bounding down the stairs with a pink tie in his hand and his black dress shirt untucked from his pants.

"Chere, will ya help Remy out wit' his tie?" He asked as he entered the room, thrusting the slip of pink satin in her face.

"Big date, Cajun?" She asked flatly as she put her ice cream down and stood to aid the Swamp Rat with his tie.

"Oui, Though Remy would cancel his plans if ya come out wit' him fo de night." He smiled charmingly at her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Ya know, you're gonna have to learn to do this for yourself one day..." She replied as she concentrated on doing his tie, ignoring his question all together. Truthfully, Remy knew very well how to tie a tie, but was looking for any reason to come talk to Cyndi. He had been chasing her for years and for once, was hoping she would give in and go out with him that night...but she wouldn't budge. As usual.

"Have a nice night. Don't forget to use a condom. Double bag it if you have to." She teased when she finished and plopped back down on the couch. Remy smirked and looked down at her all comfy on the couch. He was tempted to call Bridgette and cancel their date so he could throw on a pair of sweatpants and cuddle up with her on the couch...but thought against it, knowing she would never let him cuddle up to her _anywhere_ let alone the couch. Besides, he hadn't gotten any in a few days...a record for him. If Cyndi wasn't going to give him a shot...he couldn't wait forever.

"Ya look pathetic, Chere. All ya need are rollers in ya hair an' a beer." He teased as he tucked in his shirt.

"Well look at you, Cajun. You're all dressed up and uncomfortable...I bet you'd trade places with me any day. At least I don't have to pretend to like someone all night just so that I can get some." She challenged as she changed the channel and took another spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough and inhaled it.

"Ya got Remy dere, but at least he be gettin' some tonigh'." He smirked as he sauntered away.

"I hate that guy so much." Cyndi thought to herself as she cast daggers at his back with her eyes as she watched him walk out of the room.

At about 12am, Cyndi had just finished putting on a face mask that once hardened turned dull green on her skin. She was upstairs and had intended not to venture back downstairs, but forgot her cell phone on the living room couch. So, she made her way down the stairs only to be met with Remy and some tall blonde coming through the front door.

Shit.

She couldn't run up the stairs now, she had already made a commitment and had to finish going down the rest of the way without Remy thinking she was embarrassed. So, she walked past him confidently; despite the green face and headed into the living room to get her phone. Remy smirked to himself and escorted his date up to his bedroom for a night of bedroom acrobatics, no doubt. Once she was sure Remy was gone, she punched one of the couch cushions in frustration.

Of all the ways to see her, Remy just had to see her like that. She might as well have been in the rollers he had joked about earlier. How pathetic _was_ she? Not to mention the fact that she was slightly jealous of the blonde Remy had brought home. Was that really the type of girl he wanted?

At least Valentine's Day was officially over.

Cyndi sighed and climbed the stairs to her room, passing the Cajun's on her way and catching a high pitched giggle and a slap.

"Jesus Christ, Cajun..." Cyndi breathed out as she paused and held her ear to his door to listen for a minute. A few moments later when she heard his bed creaking rhythmically she decided she had heard enough and stormed down the hall to her room.

She understood Remy wouldn't wait around for her forever, but did he have to flaunt his escapades in front of her all the time? Though she never voiced any real interest in him, they did flirt and they were friends...which made this kind of stuff all the more upsetting to her. He knew she kind of liked him too, so nights like this jabbed at her insides and part of her knew that was his intent.

With green clay starting to crackle off of her forehead, Cyndi decided to wash her face and go to sleep. She had had enough of Cupid and his stupid holiday.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning...

Cyndi was working out in the gym when Remy came bouncing up to her with a dumb smile on his face.

"Have a _spankin'_ good time last night, Cajun?" She teased as she ran on the treadmill.

"Was alrigh'." He replied not getting what she meant at first but raising an eyebrow once he figured it out.

"Didn't _sound_ like it was just alright." Cyndi said with a roll of her eyes. God, she hated being two doors away from him. Remy broke out in a smirk and leaned against the treadmill, watching her intently as she ran.

"If I keep running; maybe the machine will actually start moving away from him so we can end this awkward ass conversation." Cyndi thought to herself as she trotted along on the machine, reaching over to the cup holder and taking out her bottled water for a drink.

Running away was wishful thinking on her part.

"Oh, ya heard, Petite? Remy sorry if we woke ya up. Ya know how it is when ya get goin'..." He replied sleazily with that satisfied little smirk still plastered onto his mouth.

"Mm." Cyndi all but grunted as she ran. What else could she do?

"Have a nice work-out, Chere." Remy said cheerfully as he pushed himself off of the machine and practically skipped over to the weights. Silent screams filled Cyndi's head as she continued to run. He was infuriating.

XXXXXXXX

After taking a shower, Cyndi felt like a new woman. Deciding to forget all about Remy's Valentine's Day adventure, she put herself in a better mood by heading out to the mall for some retail therapy.

On her arrival back at the mansion, she caught Remy in the driveway working on his motorcycle and sighed as she pulled her black convertible up beside him.

"You're working in my spot." Cyndi called out to Remy who glanced up from his work and shrugged.

"Park next ta Wolvie." He replied easily.

"But that's _my_ spot. Move." She ordered as Remy stood up and approached the car, resting his hands on the doors and peered into the opened window.

"Remy'll do anyt'in ya want if ya jus' say 'please'." He said as sweet as sugar. It made her want to vomit a little.

"No, Bridgette used that word enough last night. Move your shit so I can park and get your dirty, greasy hands off of my car." She replied, raising her sunglasses off of her face and resting them on top of her head to look him in the eye.

"Remy likes it when ya get angry, Chere. Ya get de cutest blush on ya cheeks." He noticed, completely ignoring her statement.

"I hate you." She spat out as she suddenly pulled further up the driveway, causing him to stumble away from the car as she pulled into the spot next to Logan's truck. Remy shook his head and chuckled as followed her, wiping his hands off on a rag and tossing it by his bike before helping her with her shopping bags.

"Are ya mad at Remy, Mon Amour?" He asked quietly as she tugged her bags out of his hands, not wanting his help.

"No, what would give you that idea, Gumbo." She replied as she walked into the mansion through the garage entrance, toting her many bags along as Remy continued to follow her.

"She don' mean not'in, ya know dat. So, stop bein' such a baby." Remy replied softly as she stormed inside.

"None of them mean anything to you, Remy. I get it." She said her voice full of annoyance as they approached the main staircase that led to their rooms.

"Den why ya so upset? Ya won't go out wit' Remy. He can't play dese damn games wit' ya anymore, Chere." He said in frustration.

"Ever wonder _why_ I won't go out with you, Remy?" She challenged. That shut him up.

She climbed the stairs and once she reached her room, she slammed the door harshly causing Remy to cringe from his spot at the foot of the stairs.

That night...

Cyndi was lying on the hammock in the sun room and reading a book when Remy came out carrying a glass of wine and a plate. When he approached her, he thrust the items within her line of vision and she glanced up from her book.

"What's that?" She asked softly, continuing to read.

"Peace offerin'." He stated as she took the glass of wine and looked over at the plate suspiciously.

"Remy tried ta bake brownies..." He shrugged as she took the plate and set it down in her lap.

"Thank you." She replied simply, finally looking up at him as she took a sip of the Pinot Grigio that Remy had gotten her. Her favorite.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled over a chair from the patio table and sat down next to her.

"So besides Bridgette and her thunderous moaning...how was the date?" Cyndi asked after a moment of silence. Remy chuckled and gave a little nod.

"De food was good, dat's all Remy'll say." He smiled.

"What? No deep conversations about the meaning of life?" She teased. Cyndi had a habit of labeling all of Remy's dates as dumb...which wasn't too far off the mark most of the time. He definitely wasn't going out with them for _intellectual_ stimulation.

"No, he do dat stuff wit' ya, Chere. Bridgette was more eye candy den anyt'in." He smirked.

"Well, she wasn't ear candy either...that's for sure. I've got the bags under my eyes to prove it." She chuckled, pointing underneath her eye for effect. He laughed heartily and shook his head in disbelief. She always made him laugh; it was what he loved most about her. Not to mention the fact that she was just so intoxicating and beautiful, that helped too.

"So, wha' was wit dat green shit on ya face last nigh'?" He asked with a grin.

"Clear skin like this doesn't come naturally..." She replied.

"Ya belle, Chere. Even wit' de green stuff." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled a little and took another sip of wine, offering her glass to him which he accepted. He brought it to his lips and took a swig of the pale gold liquid inside. When he moved the glass from his lips, he caught a little taste of the watermelon lip-gloss she was wearing; it had clung to the glass and transferred a little bit onto his own lips. He licked his lips slightly and smiled to himself. So _that's_ what it would taste like to kiss her.

"Remy leave ya ta finish ya readin'." He replied softly as he reached over and grabbed a brownie off of the plate resting on her lap and leaned down to kiss her forehead affectionately.

"Thanks, Cajun." She said gently as he handed her the wine glass and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that night...

Remy was having the worst time getting to sleep that night. He had tried everything he could think of but nothing was working, so with a sigh he threw back his blankets and went downstairs to grab a beer. If he wasn't going to sleep; he was going to drink. On his way towards the kitchen, he past the living room where he spotted Cyndi sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. Figuring she hadn't meant to fall asleep there he thought he'd bring her upstairs so he redirected himself towards the living room and approached her sleeping figure sprawled out on the couch. Normally, this wouldn't have been a big deal if she were wearing pants or something, but she was dressed in this short black nightgown she liked to wear sometimes. And the way she was spread out on the couch made the short satin fabric rise on her thighs and made her backside playfully poke out revealing a glimpse of light pink panties. Remy thought he was going to die if he looked another second but he couldn't look away either, he would never do his eyes such a injustice! Her bare legs looked so silky soft, so very long and so damn sexy. He imagined them wrapped around his waist while he...

"Mon Dieu, Remy...get ahold o' yourself." He thought to himself as he knelt down in front of her. He scanned over her peaceful face. She was so beautiful. What he wouldn't give to tell her so and to make love to her. He had a dreadful feeling that that day would never come for them and sighed, resting a hand on her hip and leaning down to whisper to her...to tell her to wake up...but something stopped him; a dangerous thing called curiosity. He sat upward again and allowed his hand to trail down her hip, along the satin of her night gown and down to one of her slender thighs. His touch was careful; almost feather light as he let his fingertips brush along her smooth tan skin. He bit his lip when he looked over at her and realized that she wasn't waking up so he pressed on. He moved to sit beside her on the couch and simply let his hand brush along her leg for a moment until he got braver and brought his hand upward to the hem of her night gown and pushed it higher on her waist until those pink panties were almost completely visible.

"Merde..." He breathed out as his eyes devoured the ample roundness of her ass. He knew she was more than just a sexual object and that he would never just love her and leave her...but all he could think about were the things he could do to her if given the opportunity. He shook his head suddenly, his senses coming to him and he abruptly pulled the satin down over her backside. This wasn't right. She was his _friend_. Just his friend. Right?

In the midst of his many thoughts, he heard her moan softly in her sleep and in turn he sighed deeply. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He foolishly thought she might be thinking of him, but shunned those thoughts as soon as they came to him. Why would she be thinking of him? Having had enough torture; Remy scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs to her room where he tucked her in and kissed her 'good night'.

That beer sounded real good right about now...


	2. Chapter 2

The next night...

Cyndi, Remy, Marie, Jubilee, Jean and Scott had made plan to go out for drinks at a local club called Fuel. It was more of a bar than a club but it did have dancing and the music was mostly hip-hop or dance which set well with everyone who decided to come along.

Already dressed, Remy and Scott waited in the living room while the women finished getting ready.

"Ya know, we could've had 3 beers by now..." Scott replied as he checked his watch.

"Remy t'ink ya better go n' grab one befo' ya ruin his night wit all dat complainin'." Remy smirked as he changed the channel on the T.V.. Scott had mentioned more than once that he wanted to make it to the club by at least 10 so they could take advantage of the open bar, but by the way things were looking, they wouldn't arrive till 11.

As if on cue, the women filed down the stairs and entered the living room. Jubilee in a tasteful pair of black pants and a silver top, Jean in a conservative black dress, Marie in a pair of dressy jeans and a white top and then there came Cyndi. Remy's jaw practically dropped to the carpet when she came into the room. She was dressed in a silver sequined corset top that pushed her breasts up just slightly, a pair of tight black pants and silver stiletto heels. Her hair was down and curly and bounced playfully behind her with each step she took. Her make-up was a little more dramatic than usual. Her eyes were lined with dark black liner and accentuated by hunter green shadow and her long eye lashes. Remy's eyes soon settled on her lips, glossy with light pink sheen. She looked simply breathtaking. Not that the other girls didn't look nice but to Remy, Cyndi always stood out just a little more than the rest of the women at the mansion. He couldn't help but be biased.

She was his Chere, after all.

"We're ready, Ya'll." Marie replied causing Remy to snap back to reality.

"You all look beautiful." Scott smiled as he walked up to Jean and they kissed.

"You guys don't look too bad either." Cyndi smiled as Remy got up from the couch and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to her.

"Ya look _more _den beautiful, Chere." Remy said in a quiet voice for only Cyndi to hear. He still had images of light pink panties and long silky legs in his head from the night before and couldn't help but continue to feel the aftermath of his newfound knowledge. Whenever he saw her that day, he saw her in that skimpy nightgown and he couldn't get it out of his head for the life of him. Not that he really wanted to. He was a man after all. But she wasn't just any girl. And he didn't want to treat her like just any girl and see her first and foremost as a sexual plaything. She was more. But at that moment, he couldn't help himself.

"Thanks, Cajun." She smiled at him as the group of friends headed outside to Scott's truck.

"Who's driving this beast of a car? We still haven't picked out a D.D. for the night." Jubilee asked.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"I call shotgun!" Jeans voice piped up.

"Not it!"

Before Scott could yell 'Not it', Marie beat him to it, forcing him to yet again be the designated driver. He really had to react faster. This was his third weekend in a row serving as D.D..

"Alright, Guys. Dad's driving _again_." Scott sighed as he got into the drivers seat and the rest of the group piled into the back. Cyndi grinned at Scott's comment and got into the back row with Remy. She inhaled deeply when she got close to him and sighed happily. Remy _always_ smelled so nice...despite his smoking, which she hounded him about day in and day out. She glanced over at him and looked him over. He resembled a model straight out of a magazine dressed in a teal and navy striped dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, a pair of dark jeans and the black Kenneth Cole slip-on shoes she had bought him for Christmas.

When Remy felt her looking at him, he glanced sideways at her and smirked.

"Lookin's fo' free, Chere...touchin' is extra." He joked. She smirked and shook her head.

"Well lucky for me, all I intended on doing was looking." She shot back. He draped his arm over the back of the seat and let his hand stroke up and down her bare shoulder as they drove to the club. For once, Cyndi didn't fight it. Usually when Remy did something boyfriend-esque, she would shove him away and berate him. But not tonight. Maybe it was his cologne...or the way he had looked at her not moments ago...she didn't know what was different about tonight but something told her to give in to him just a little. Besides, it felt nice.

They arrived at the club just before open bar ended and got to pound a few shots on the house before being forced to pay for their liquor.

The girls were dancing out on the dance floor and Remy had headed back to the bar to get another drink for he and Cyndi. Once he approached the crowded bar, a very busty redheaded bartender came over to him with a flirty smile.

"Hey, Darlin'. What can I getchya tonight?" She cooed, batting false eyelashes at him.

"Ketel One an' tonic...an' a Red Devil." Remy replied smoothly as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as the women directed an ample amount of cleavage his way as she leaned on the counter.

"Good choices. You gonna drink them all by yourself or is the other drink for someone?" She asked sweetly as she started mixing the drinks.

"One's fo' my...friend." Remy replied, sounding disappointed towards the end of the sentence.

"A girl?" She inquired.

"Oui, she be de brunette over dere." Remy said as he pointed Cyndi out on the dance floor.

"Oooo, she's very pretty. Why's she just your friend, Cutie?" The bartender smiled.

"Dunno, ask _her_." He smirked with a shrug.

"She's out of her mind." She replied as she handed Remy his drinks and he in turn handed her is credit card. She went off to bill him and returned with a slip of paper with her number written on it.

"My name's Jessica...call me sometime." She replied with a flirty wink before tending to another customer on the other side of the bar. Remy chuckled to himself, crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside as he walked back to the dance floor.

"Here ya go, Amour." Remy said as he came up to Cyndi and handed her her Red Devil. Her favorite drink. Sometimes he read into things and would swear she ordered the drink because it reminded her of him...but in all truth, it was a fairly popular drink.

"Thank you." Cyndi smiled over at him as she took a sip from the cocktail straw in the plastic cup he had just handed her.

"Dance with me, Cajun." She smiled as she took his free hand and tugged him closer to her and she spun around with her back to him. Remy easily wrapped one arm around her slender waist and danced with her, loving the way her ass would brush up against his crotch every now and then. They danced pretty innocently for a while until she was done with her 9th or 10th drink and started to get a little more aggressive. Remy was no choir-boy either, he had downed a good amount of liquor by the time he and Cyndi began grinding ferociously on the dance floor. Marie and Jubilee exchanged amused grins at the bar as they caught the two in a moment of weakness.

"I bet 20 bucks they finally hook up tonight." Jubilee replied into Marie's ear.

"I bet _30_ bucks they come to their senses and don't talk for like 3 days." Marie challenged, knowing her friend all too well. Surely Cyndi would stop things before they got out of hand.

On the dance floor...

Now facing one another and grinding heavily against each other's crotches, Remy couldn't fight the feelings she was eliciting. Drunk or not, he wanted to kiss her...so he did. Abruptly, he leaned forward and planted one right on her lips, as if to test the waters. When she didn't object, he leaned in again for the kill. Once their lips were pressed together, the two friends sighed happily and proceeded to make-out on the dance floor. Her glossy lips caressed his tenderly as their bodies moved to the beat of the music and Remy lifted her thigh above his hip as they practically dry humped either.

"Mmmm...Baby..." She moaned against his hungry mouth, getting in better contact with the arousal growing in Remy's jeans.

"Ya like dat?" He murmured before kissing her again, their tongues dancing against the others desperately.

Back at the bar...

"Ha! You owe me 20 bucks." Jubilee smiled proudly as she and Marie watched their friends making out.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Marie asked, slightly concerned since Cyndi didn't end things after a few minutes.

"No." Jubilee laughed.

"No? Why?" Marie asked, furrowing her brow before taking a sip of her beer.

"It'll do them some good. Even if it's just an alcohol fueled hook-up...when you're drunk, that's when your true feelings come out. Inhibitions are gone. " Jubilee reasoned.

"Doesn't make it right. She'll ask why we didn't stop them." Marie worried.

"Have another beer and relax. What's the worst they could do? Have sex? And even then, maybe that'll push them to _finally_ get together." Jubilee laughed as she turned away from the dance floor and ordered another Cosmopolitan. Marie sighed and looked on as Cyndi took Remy's hand and dragged him over to a booth in the back of the bar.

Meanwhile...

Once they had settled into the booth, Remy had pulled Cyndi onto his lap and proceeded to openly feel her up starting at her ass and slowly working up to her full breasts.

"Remy...wait...wait..." She breathed out. He gave her a perplexed look briefly before his attention went back to her breasts in his hands.

"Wha', Chere? Wha'?" He slurred softly. Cyndi didn't respond but simply burst into a fit of giggles which Remy soon joined her in. What they were laughing about was anyone's guess.

"I'm soooooooo drunk right now." She laughed as she fell on top of him and he in turn laid back in the booth, lying completely on his back with Cyndi on top of him. Remy let out a guttural moan as his hand absentmindedly made their way to her ass, cupping it in his hands and squeezing slightly.

"I'm horny, Chere..." He admitted freely.

"Are those your hands on my ass or mine...?" Cyndi wondered as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Remy's shoulder while her hand trailed up his thigh, his crotch and up his torso till her fingers were met with the buttons of his shirt which she tried to undo.

"Pretty sure dere mine, Baby..." Remy mumbled lazily. She focused as best as she could and when she finally undid one button, he simply reached up and ripped his shirt open.

"Someone's inpatient..." Cyndi murmured.

"Ya mean im-patient?" Remy smirked sleepily.

"Whatarya? My english teacher now?" She whined. Suddenly, Marie and Scott came up to them.

"Guys, we're going." Scott replied.

"Noooooooo..._you're_ going." Remy chuckled, lifting his head about an inch up to see Scott and then letting it fall back against the cushions of the sofa with a soft thud.

"We're busy. Bizzzzzzzzzzy..." Cyndi slurred with a laugh which Remy joined her in.

"Ya, busy makin' fools outta yourselves. C'mon, Cyndi...get off of Remy." Marie said as she took Cyndi's arm and pulled her upward till she straddled Remy's hips.

"Mmmm...Right where I wan' ya, Chere..." Remy smirked up at her. Cyndi smirked back but was interrupted by Marie tugging her off of the couch causing Cyndi to stumble into Scott.

"You guys are a mess." Scott laughed as he caught her in his arms and stood her upright. It was a rare occasion when any of them got completely messed up but when it happened, boy, was it a show worth seeing.

Marie sighed and led Cyndi outside where Jubilee and Jean were already waiting in the truck. Scott pulled Remy out of the booth and practically had to carry the man out of the bar. Once the two men made it into the parking lot, Jean rolled down the window to get a better look at Remy who was stumbling out with Scott with his shirt wide open and hair all disheveled.

"C'mon, you party animal." Jean teased to which Remy winked and laughed. Scott helped Remy into the truck, not bothering to separate him and Cyndi and got into the drivers seat where he pulled the truck out of the parking lot.

"Mmmm, look at yooooooou, Baby. You look like sex..." Cyndi purred over to Remy as she gripped the fabric of his ruined shirt and pulled him over to her, her hands running over his bare chest and Remy smirking down at her.

"Remy'll give it ta ya 80 different ways if ya let him..." He murmured huskily to her as one of her hands went to play with his hair.

"Guys, knock it off." Marie sighed as Jubilee started laughing with glee.

"Let 'em, Girl. They need it." Jubilee said through a fit of laughter. Marie rolled her eyes and gave up when they started kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3

After possibly the longest make-out session known to man, Scott pulled the truck into the mansion's driveway and Jean helped Cyndi out on one side, while Scott helped Remy get out of the truck on the other side.

"Where are you taking them?" Jubilee asked curiously.

"To their rooms." Jean replied matter-of-factly.

"What? No! How are they gonna have sex?" Jubilee whined, a little less drunk than Remy and Cyndi, but definitely not sober.

"Girl, give it up. They ain't havin' sex tonight." Marie laughed as they followed everyone inside.

"Jeanie Weenie?" Cyndi asked softly.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Jean replied with a smile as she helped her up the stairs; Scott and Remy taking a breather at the foot of the stairs.

"Where are we goin'?" Cyndi asked, slurring her words together and closing her eyes momentarily as they walked. How long had the hallway been spinning? Did the Professor know the mansion could do that? It was simply glorious...

"I'm tucking you in, Girl. You've had too much to drink." Jean said kindly as she helped Cyndi walk down the hall and towards her room.

"Buuuuut, where's my sexy Remy? Ya know, Jean...he could tuck me in _anytime_." Cyndi laughed with an exaggerated wink which made Jean chuckle.

"You say that _now_...tell me that when you're not three sheets to the wind." Jean teased as they approached Cyndi's room. She opened the door and once inside, Cyndi stumbled and fell onto the bed then slipped slowly off of it and onto the carpet with a loud thud and a whimper.

Jean sighed and bent down to help her friend up again, making sure that she stayed on the bed this time.

"I'm going to get you set up for bed alright, Cyn?" Jean informed the brunette as she went through her dresser for a change of clothes.

While Jean helped Cyndi take off her make-up and get dressed for bed, Scott was helping Remy into his room.

"Hey, Scooter?" Remy mumbled to Scott as he stumbled down the hallway with Scott slightly behind him to catch Remy if he fell.

"Yea, Remy?" Scott smirked.

"Ma' Chere looked good tonigh', eh?" Remy slurred, bumping into the wall as he walked.

"Yes, she looked very pretty tonight." Scott confirmed with a smile.

"Ya know...I'm in love wit' her, Ami." Remy admitted openly. Scott chuckled a little, nodded and simply listened to him.

"I know ma' Chere be scared dat Remy'll hurt her...but he'd never. She an' Remy should have some baby's together, homme. Woul' our babies be good lookin' or wha'?" Remy smiled over at Scott.

"Absolutely." Scott smirked as they got to Remy's room and they let themselves in. Almost immediately, Remy passed out on his bed and was snoring away minutes later.

"My work here is done..." Scott chuckled to himself as he turned off the light and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

At approximately 5:30 in the morning...

Remy burst out of bed to vomit and while brushing his teeth at the mirror, he ran the events of the night before through his head...or at least, what he could recall in his current condition. He remembered Scott bitching about driving...the redheaded bartender...dancing with Cyndi...Jubilee laughing stupidly about something while he and Cyndi...made...out?

"Wait...wha'?" Remy asked himself after he spit out a mouthful of toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out with water, his head pounding and the room slightly spinning. He obviously wasn't 100 percent sober, but he was definitely more conscious than before. He leaned against the bathroom counter, closed his eyes and bowed his head down towards the sink to think a little harder. He searched his slightly intoxicated brain for more information and came up with nothing more than mere snippets of memories. But, sure enough, there they were kissing in the back of Scott's truck. Standing upright, Remy ran his hand across his chest to scratch and itch and realized his shirt was not only ripped and ruined, but smelled like Cyndi's perfume. Remy turned the water on and splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up a little more.

"Wha' de hell happened?" He asked his reflection as he looked into the mirror, water dripping down his face before he reached for a towel and wiped it off. He had to go find Cyndi. Even if she was still drunk, he had to figure out what had happened. With her drunken memories and his drunken memories, perhaps they could piece together their drunken evening. He didn't care what time it was. This had to be settled _now_.

Not bothering to change out of his clothes or at least take his shoes off, he walked into the hallway, tripping over his steps just slightly as he headed two doors down to Cyndi's room. He knocked tentatively at the door and waited. When she didn't come to the door, he knocked a little louder. About a minute later, Cyndi came to the door looking rather beat down and slumping against the frame of the door with her head down.

"Whaaaaaat?" She replied hoarsely, not even looking up to see who was there. While her eyes were settled to the floor; she noticed familiar black leather shoes and looked up finally to see who they were connected to. It was Remy. Her face brightened up as much as it could have in her current state of being and she opened the door further to let him in, stumbling a little as she walked back to her bed and rolled onto her stomach.

"Chere...don' pass out." Remy chuckled a little as he watched her eyes begin to close. He laid down next to her, assuming the same position and turned his head to face her.

"Why's your shirt ripped open?" Cyndi mumbled against her pillows.

"Ya might have done it in a fit o' lust..." Remy smirked a little but closing his eyes, feeling tired again.

"What?" Cyndi asked.

"Do ya remember wha' happened last nigh'?" He asked as he snuggled up to her and kicked off his shoes finally.

"I remember drinking...lots of drinking." She yawned as she snuggled into him as well. Before they could utter another sentence, the two friends passed out once again.

Later that morning...

Deciding to let Remy sleep, Cyndi woke up, hopped in the shower and went down for breakfast. God, did every curtain and shade have to be opened just then? Cyndi groaned as she squinted her eyes and pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt, letting it shade her eyes a little as she shuffled downstairs.

"Is someone fuckin' kidding me with the sun today?" Cyndi said as she walked into the kitchen where Jean, Marie and Jubilee were having coffee.

"Mornin', Sunshine!" Marie smiled. Cyndi grunted her response and poured herself a cup of coffee before she joined her friends at the table, choosing to face away from the open windows. She took a sip of her black coffee and immediately let her head drop to the table with a thud.

"Did that hurt?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Cyndi mumbled from under the veil of her sweatshirts hood. The girls chuckled and Jubilee scooted her chair closer to Cyndi.

"Do ya wanna know what ya did last night? Do ya? Do ya?" Jubilee asked giddily.

"Someone shut her UP..." Cyndi whined.

"We think you'll want to know this...it's juicy." Jean smiled. Cyndi lifted the fabric of her hood a little and peered up at Jean.

"_How_ juicy?" Cyndi asked, suddenly sounding very sober and very alert. The girls gave each other amused looks and proceeded to fill her in on her and Remy's drunken antics.

"Jesus Tap-dancing Christ..." Cyndi sighed as she sat up and pulled her hood down.

"What's wrong?" Jubilee asked, appalled that Cyndi would be truly upset by the news.

"Nothing, Jubes. Life is just a basket of fuzzy kittens..." Cyndi replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Jubilee asked hopefully.

"Yea, that _would_ be my life, if that basket was also loaded with a bottle of lotion and being lowered down to Clarice and I in the well..." Cyndi groaned. Marie cringed...she hated the movie Silence of the Lambs...

She turned to the saner two out of the trio and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked Jean and Marie.

"I think you guys need to cut the shit and just get together already. That's what _I_ think you should do." Jean said honestly.

"I think ya'll need to just sit down and talk about what happened and maybe _why_ it happened." Marie replied softly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, I know why it happened..." Cyndi said as she recalled the 3 shots of tequila they all did in a matter of 5 minutes (minus Scott) when they first got to the bar. Damn open bar...

"I'm never drinking again." Cyndi sighed as her head went right back down on the table and her face was covered by her hood once again.

"Girl, you guys looked so good together." Jubilee finally piped up.

"You're not helping, Jubes." Cyndi mumbled as she pushed herself and her chair away from the table, stood, grabbed her coffee and walked off.

"Good job." Jean sighed.

Later that morning...

After leaving Cyndi's room, taking a shower and getting dressed; Remy went in search of Cyndi. Things had become a hell of a lot clearer in the last few hours and he knew for certain that not only had they made out...numerous times, but that he had confessed his undying love for her to Scott.

Smelling a cigarette burning, Cyndi looked up from her spot on the couch to see Remy coming down the stairs and smoking. For a man who had just pulled a late nighter, he still looked exceptional dressed in a tight white wife beater and navy sweatpants which hung low on his waist. Before she did something stupid, she had to come up with a plan and quick!

"What do I do?" Cyndi asked herself. Avoid him! That's what she'd do! So with that, she sprung from the couch just before Remy could see her and sprinted out of the room like Flo Jo. Little did she know that he had seen her back as she turned the corner and left. He sighed and took another puff of his cigarette. By now, it was obvious that she knew what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Tired of hiding from Remy all day, Cyndi decided to simply leave the mansion with Marie. She was in desperate need of advice and she knew she could only get it one-on-one with her good friend while shopping...besides, some of Marie's best ideas came to her while she was wearing the metallic strips off on her credit cards.

"So, tell me exactly why you don't want to date him." Marie replied in her deep southern drawl as they walked through the busy food court.

"Isn't it obvious? I feel like I'm going nuts or something. Doesn't anyone _see_ why I won't date him?" Cyndi exclaimed. Marie remained silent.

"He's a man whore. I love him to death, but he's a damn whore. Simple as that. And I don't think he'd know a loving, normal relationship if it bit him in the ass." Cyndi replied with a sigh. It was true, Remy had never been on more than a handful of dates with each of the girls he had been with and while living at the mansion had not engaged in a serious relationship...not once. Calling him a whore wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do, but there was truth to it. And the truth hurt her.

"But, he cares about you." Marie reasoned. This was also true, but on the other hand, that was what _friends_ did. They cared for the others well-being. Marie would have to come up with something better.

"And I care about him, too. But, why can't a woman just be friends with Remy LeBeau? Why is it so insane to think I genuinely just want his friendship and nothing more?" Cyndi asked as they walked into Macy's.

"Because we all see the way he looks at you, Girl. You're too busy noticing all the other women in his life to stop and see that he might just love you." Marie said. Cyndi halted at that statement, causing Marie to walk straight into her and gasp.

"What?" Marie asked innocently.

"He does not love me." Cyndi replied flatly as they stood in the entrance of the department store.

"But how do you know? You never notice the good things, Cyndi. You focus on the bad just so you can justify not seeing him as anything more than your friend. That's how you keep yourself safe. You're so scared and everyone sees it. You're so transparent. And you know that I'm right." Marie said, putting her hands on her hips. When Cyndi opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by Marie's ranting.

"_And _another thing, you're just as bad as he is, you know. How many dates have _you_ had so far this month? How many men have _you_ brought home? You guys do this to each other to make each other jealous!" Marie exclaimed triumphantly.

Sigmund Freud had _nothing_ on her!

When Cyndi heard the words, it suddenly became as obvious as it seemingly was to everyone else. That's exactly what she and Remy were doing and for once, she had nothing to say.

"Though to your credit, you've had a few boyfriends. But still, you two are practically the same person." Marie said as they started walking into the store. Cyndi didn't say much the rest of the time. She couldn't. Her head was swarming with these thoughts and revelations, she felt as if she was losing control of her own life.

Her talk with Marie had only made things more complicated.

So much for the advice.

XXXXXXX

After coming home empty-handed from her day at the mall, Cyndi realized something she had been fighting for years. Remy wasn't just her friend. He never was. They were each others one serious relationship, the one that no man or woman could ever come between. They cared about each other so much, in fact, that when the other did date someone else...they grew increasingly jealous and tried to sabotage each other. It was all so clear to her now. No one was ever good enough for him and no one was ever good enough for her.

But love? Did she _love _him? The word was so...official. So scary.

Maybe she was simply claiming ownership of him because they were so close! That was it! Besides, Remy didn't love her. At least not that way. Not seriously. Though she knew she was held on a higher pedestal than other women in his life and given a hell of a lot more respect...she had a feeling that whatever he felt for her was simply physical. But then again...how could she be sure? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Cyndi cried out in frustration as she laid in bed and threw a pillow over her mouth to muffle her yelling.

"I'm in hell..." Cyndi mumbled to herself as she threw the pillow off of her face and let out a deep sigh.

Meanwhile...

"Dis must be wha' hell feels like..." Remy thought to himself as he sighed softly and wandered aimlessly around the mansion. He hadn't seen her all day and this was very out of character for them. Usually they met up to go out for lunch, but when he went to look for her, Jean had told him that Cyndi and Marie had gone out.

He wondered what could possibly be going through her head today. Was avoiding him her answer to what had happened. Was it so horrible that they gave in to temptation just this once? Or maybe it was just _his_ temptation...

And a horrible mistake to her...

Still, her avoidance of him all day was very telling and only confirmed his negative thoughts. It was all driving him crazy. Slowly and painfully.

"Why would she wan' ya, Cajun? She can have anyone she wan'. She too good fo' ya." Remy told himself as he walked through the hallways.

When he finally grew tired of walking, Remy found himself stopping right in front of Cyndi's room. With a glance up to Heaven and a sigh, he knocked on the door. He heard her start to walk to the door and suddenly, his blood ran cold and his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

He didn't know what to do...

So he ran.

When Cyndi opened the door...no one was there. She stepped out into the hallway only to find that it was completely empty. She shrugged and walked back inside to sulk in her room.

3 days later...

Cyndi had done a terrific job of keeping away from Remy and had actually managed not to see him for days, despite having rooms so close to each other. She knew his daily rituals and habits, so keeping them in mind, she made sure she was nowhere within the vicinity of where he would be.

It was now Thursday and through the grapevine she learned that Remy had come down with the flu and was cooped up in his room.

"How long can you avoid him?" She asked herself as she walked into the kitchen. Maybe she could do something nice for him. Do something she would usually do for him, maybe then things would go back to normal!

So, with a new outlook on things, she rifled through the pantry and pulled out a can of chicken soup. She prepared it, poured some into a bowl and went upstairs with it. She made a pit stop at her room and searched for her dark purple throw that Remy always liked to use when they watched TV together. When she found it, she draped it over her shoulder and went into her bathroom to find her supply of cough drops and throat spray. Then she struggled to carry it, but also brought her dehumidifier. Once everything was gathered together and made her way to Remy's room and knocked softly.

"Come in." Remy said hoarsely and then began to cough loudly. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in tentatively. Remy practically shot up in his bed when he saw her and so did Bridgette who was sitting beside his bed. What the hell?

"I heard you were...sick." Cyndi said quietly, her face falling a little and her heart sinking as much as she tried to fight it.

"Oh...ummm, yea." Remy said with a blush.

"Who's your _friend_, Remy?" Bridgette asked sweetly as she aimed a mega-watt smile towards Cyndi.

"Dat's Cyndi. Ya kinda met her last week." Remy said his voice scratchy from coughing all day.

"Oh! You're the one with the face mask. _Now_ I remember you. How are you?" The blonde replied.

"I-I'm fine. Listen, Remy, I just brought you some soup and stuff. Figured you might be hungry." Cyndi mumbled as she glanced over at his nightstand and noticed a to-go cup of Panera chicken noodle soup, a bottle of Pellegrino, Vick's Vapor Rub which Cyndi was sure Bridgette had taken the pleasure in applying to Remy's chest and cough drops.

"Dat was real nice o' ya, Cyn...Remy kinda ate already though." He said softly. Cyndi nodded and turned around to leave. She felt so stupid. And since when did he call her by her name?! Since when?

"It was really great seeing you again!" Bridgette called after Cyndi before the door shut firmly behind her. Remy sighed softly and mentally wanted to kick himself in the ass. Why had he answered his phone when Bridgette called?

"Mon Dieu, Chere..." Remy thought to himself as he went into another coughing fit and slumped back down in the bed.

Once the door was shut behind her, Cyndi walked to her room and dumped the soup down her bathroom sink and deposited all the other items on her desk. Why was she feeling so low? Why did she care?

And then she did something unexpected.

She cried.

XXXXXXXXX

After Bridgette had gone home about an hour later, Remy forced himself out of bed and walked down the hall to Cyndi's room. When she didn't respond to his knocks; he simply let himself in.

"Chere?" He said gently as he peeked into the room and spotted her sitting in her window sill and gazing out the window.

"Please go away." She whispered with a soft sniffle; never looking at him.

"We need ta talk, Chere." He said, fighting another cough.

"Don't you mean _Cyndi_?" She asked bitterly.

"Wha' was Remy gonna call ya? Chere? Amour? Like not'in happened?" He asked, his throaty voice rising just a little in volume.

"What happened was a mistake. We both know it. I would just really like it if things could go back to the way they were." She said.

"Den why ya cryin'?" He asked softly.

Silence.

"Dat's wha' Remy t'ought." He said as he folded his arms across his bare chest before he started coughing again.

"Why was Bridgette here? I thought she was a one night stand." Cyndi mumbled glumly as fresh tears began to stream down her face slowly.

"She kinda jus' stopped by. An' she don' mean not'in. Remy already told ya dat." He said as he walked closer to her and knelt down beside her. She nodded slowly and turned to look down at him. Remy didn't speak for a moment as he reached his hand up and wiped the moisture from her cheeks tenderly.

"We need ta start bein' honest wit' each other, Chere…" Remy whispered softly as he held her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking her cheekbone slowly.

"Bridgette can't come here anymore." Cyndi said softly. Remy nodded understandingly.

"Alrigh'." He whispered.

"I dunno why it bothers me so much, Remy. It just does…you're mine. You're my best friend." She admitted, sucking in her bottom lip as soon as the sentence passed her lips and hit the air.

"Am I?" He asked softly. She nodded slowly.

"I don't share well. Ask my 1st grade teacher…" She reasoned. A smirk tugged at the corner of Remy's mouth.

"You need to get back in bed." She said softly as she wiped her face once more for good measure and got up from the window sill, Remy shakily standing up with her. His legs felt like Jell-O and his fever was high so he nodded in agreement and let Cyndi walk him back to his room where she tucked him into bed.

"Do you need anything?" She asked softly.

"Dat blanket ya had befo'…" He requested sleepily before letting out a loud cough. She smiled a little and went to get it. When she came back, she draped it carefully over him and leaned down to kiss his hot forehead.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk more when you're not delusional from your fever." She whispered against his skin before she stood and turned to walk away. But as she turned, Remy's hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed her wrist softly, keeping her there.

"Stay wit' me?" He asked gently. She thought his question over for a minute and agreed to stay until he fell asleep. So, with that, he scooted over in his bed and made room for Cyndi to snuggle in with him. She sighed happily at how warm it was in there with him and Remy got close to her, resting his head on her shoulder and draping an arm over her to hold her near. Instinctively, she held him to her until he drifted off to sleep, clutching her and her blanket close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night...

Remy woke up about 2 hours after he and Cyndi had fallen asleep. He glanced up at her (since he was still sort of half lying on her) and smiled sleepily at her sleeping face. She had only promised to stay until he had fallen asleep but probably didn't plan on falling asleep herself. Still, he was glad that she was there with him. If this was all they would have; their friendship, than it was better than nothing. Besides, when she was being his friend they often slept in the same bed together or sat on the couch together to watch movies giving him a good excuse to get close to her. Again, it was better than nothing and Remy was a desperate man.

Not really thinking of the possible consequences (i.e., her waking up or getting her sick), Remy got off of her and leaned down to her face and kissed her very lightly on her slightly parted lips. They were so soft.

"Love ya, Chere..." He whispered to her before he got up for a drink.

Feeling a shifting on the bed, Cyndi woke up soon after Remy had gotten up which sort of pissed her off. She was having the best dream. Oh well.

"Remy?" Cyndi said softly as she sat up in the bed.

"Mmm?" He mumbled from the bathroom.

"I wanna take your temperature. Get in here when you're done." She replied as she reached over to his nightstand for the electronic thermometer and a fresh plastic cover to slip onto the end of it.

"Hope ya ain't doin' it de 'old fashioned' way." He cringed as he walked into the room while breaking into another coughing fit. Old fashioned meaning the way a baby's temperature is taken...and he didn't mean in the ear.

"Ewww..." She scowled, getting a mental image she did not want.

"Absolutely _not_." She finally said as he crawled back into the bed.

"Open up..." She said softly. He did and let her put the themometer in his mouth. While they waited for the results, Cyndi busied herself by playing with Remy's unruly mess of auburn hair.

"You need a haircut." She stated casually as she let her fingernails drag slightly across his scalp. She knew he liked that.

"Wha' are ya tryin' ta do, Amour? Kill Remy?" Remy thought to himself as he closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying what she was doing with his hair. Whatever it was that made that gesture turn him on so much regularly seemed to be working overtime tonight.

The thermometer beeped and Cyndi pulled it out of his mouth to read the display window; ending the torture on top of Remy's head.

"What was it before?" She asked him softly.

"102.4..." He replied hoarsely.

"Good, it's dropped a bit. It's 100.2...No ice bath for you tonight." She smiled.

"Remy migh' need one regardless..." He thought to himself while coughing. She had gotten him going and then cruelly took it away. Ugh, if she only knew...

"Chere...?" Remy said quietly.

"Yea?" She asked as she put the thermometer back on his nightstand and tossed out the used plastic cover.

"I love ya." He admitted.

"Remy..." She said warningly as she cast him a sideways glance.

"I really do. Je suis désolé (I'm sorry)..." He sighed. She sighed along with him and thought it over. A person shouldn't be sorry for loving another person...it was the sweetest thing anyone could ever say to anyone. And yet, when Remy said it to her...all she wanted to do was run.

"I can't lie to ya anymo', Chere. Je suis profondément dans l'amour avec vous (I'm deeply in love with you)." He said, looking so pathetic in his current state. Hair all disheveled, nose slightly red from blowing it all day, skin a whole shade lighter than usual, 3 days worth of stubble on his cheeks and chin. And yet...he was still the most beautiful man she had ever known.

"Remy...don't do this to me..." She said softly as her eyes began to tear.

"It's mo' like wha ya doin ta me...can't t'ink o' anyone else. Can't dream 'bout anyone else. Ya see, Chere, ya even break my heart in my dreams." He sighed sadly.

It was the most romantic and dejected thing Cyndi had ever heard.

"Do you really know what love means, Remy?" She asked softly.

"Dis. You an' me righ' now. Ya take care o' dis Cajun 'coz ya know he won't do it fo' himself. De way ya know jus' wha' I need an' when I need it. Ya know Remy better den he know himself..." He began, taking a break to cough and clear his throat.

"I love de way ya laugh, smile...even de way ya cry. Remy ain't never seen a woman look so belle when she so sad." He said gently, watching the tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to him.

"An' I love de way ya always yellin' at me." He smiled softly which caused her to smile back. Who would've thought that was one of her most endearing traits?

He scooted a little closer to her and took her hands in his.

"So, ta answer ya question, Chere...wha _doesn't_ 'love' mean when ya love everyt'ing bout someone." He said gently.

She didn't say a word for the longest time as she tried to process all that he had just admitted to her.

"Please say somet'in, Chere." He pleaded hoarsely.

"I have no words." She said softly.

"Is dat good or bad?" He asked as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a tissue to wipe his runny nose.

"I dunno." She said with a little shrug.

They both fell silent.

"Well, even if ya don' feel de same...jus' know dat dere's someone who loves ya. I guess dat's all Remy can say now." He sighed as he looked away from her.

"You know I care about you, Remy. I just, I never wanted to see you as more than my friend. And not because you're not handsome, sweet or funny..." She replied, suddenly coming to a realization.

"You're all the things I want in a man." She sighed. Remy's ears perked up at this and his undivided attention was hers again.

"I just...I don't think we should ruin what we have." She replied.

"Why would dat ruin t'ings?" He asked through a cough.

"Relationships are complicated. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Don't you like being friends with me, Remy?" She asked gently.

"I love bein' friends wit' ya, Chere." He sighed.

"But...?" She replied.

"Chere...Remy can't do dis ta himself anymo'. Do ya have any idea how hard it is ta be around ya an' want ya de way Remy does?" He replied in frustration. When Cyndi furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak again, he cut her off.

"Oui, Remy wants ya. Ya do t'ings ta him he never t'ought were humanly possible without physically touchin' somebody. Ya drive Remy crazy..." He sighed as he moved closer to her, his eyes now glowing warmly at her with desire. She knew that look. She had seen him give it to countless women over the 6 years she had known him and never in a million years thought it would be directed at her. She also never expected it to make her feel the way she was beginning to feel.

"Remy...I can't do this. You're sick right now...and I...I dunno what to say about all of this. I need to go think." She stammered, looking flustered and nervous.

"Dere's not'in ta t'ink 'bout, Chere..." He whispered softly as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

God, did he have the softest lips or what?

She actually let him kiss her but when he moved his lips away, she silently got up from the bed and left the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

Remy sighed loudly before another coughing fit began.

At least his feelings were out there. What happened next was now up to her.

XXXXXXX

The next day...

Remy's fever had gone away and all he was left with was a bad cough. So, he showered, shaved and made himself look human again before leaving his room for the first significant amount of time in 4 days. He even ventured out of the mansion to get himself a haircut (mostly due to Cyndi's statement the night before about his unruly locks).

Feeling 100 percent better, he arrived back at the mansion at least looking like his old self. The cough was still pretty bad and he did still feel sleepy, but he didn't particularly enjoy sitting in bed all day.

After parking his car, he walked into the mansion to find Cyndi, Marie and Kitty engaged in an animated conversation which suddenly went quiet once he came into the room. He shook his head at this and walked out of the room.

So, this was how things would be? Uncomfortable? Awkward? Remy started to wish he had never said a word about his feelings. Whenever he was honest, it always seemed to get him into trouble.

"He looks better today." Cyndi said softly to her two friends.

"Girl, you have to talk to him. You have to talk to him, right now!" Marie urged. These two were more frustrating than anything she could possibly think of.

"No..." Cyndi pouted childishly.

"Just do it! He spilled his guts to you. Don't punish him by ignoring him. That's not fair." Kitty butted in.

"Who's side are you _on_, Guys?" Cyndi asked, putting her hands on her hips and taking a defensive stance.

"No one's taking sides. We all know you like him, so cut the crap already!" Marie said.

"I do not like him. Not like that. He's my friend!" Cyndi cried out in frustration.

"Ok, Cyn-Bob Liar-Pants..." Kitty teased.

"Kitty, what the hell...?" Cyndi sighed.

"Sounded funnier in my head." Kitty shrugged before she walked away. Cyndi rolled her eyes and turned back to Marie.

"Cyn, stop being so stubborn. Stop lying to yourself." Marie begged. Cyndi let out a long sigh and shrugged.

"Ok, so I'm attracted to him. And I might even like him...but where would this go? Remy doesn't have girlfriends. He doesn't know how to be a boyfriend." She replied.

"At least now we're getting somewhere..." Marie smiled.

"Yea, thanks for helping me make my life a living hell." Cyndi groaned as she rubbed her temples slowly.

"Just tell him how you feel. I guarantee he won't let you down." Marie promised.

"Fine...I'm going to go talk to him. But, I swear to God...if this backfires somehow, you're gonna get it." Cyndi threatened only half seriously as she walked away to find Remy. Marie smirked to herself and patted herself on the back, congratulating herself on a job well done.

Later...

Cyndi found Remy sprawled out on the living room couch, hugging one of the decorative pillows to his chest and resting his freshly shaven chin on it. He glanced up at her and gave a weak smile in response to her presence in the room.

"Move over..." She ordered softly as she approached the couch. Remy made room for her on the couch, sitting up and tossing the pillow to the side. She sat down and sighed briefly before turning to him.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you last night." She said.

"It's ok, Chere. Remy jus' overwhelmed ya..." He said, his voice not as throaty as last night.

"Still, I was wrong. You don't deserve that." She replied gently.

"Marie kinda kicked some sense into me today...do you want to hear what I realized?" She asked him. He nodded slowly and waited for her to speak again.

"She helped me realize that I've been lying to myself for a long time just to keep our friendship. And, in all honesty...I do care for you. In more then just a friendly way...but, I dunno if I love you, Remy. I'm just so confused. Nothing makes sense anymore." She sighed as tears welled up in her blue eyes but didn't roll down her face just yet.

"Remy's not askin' ya ta love him back. Jus' ta give him a chance. Love ain't always obvious...love takes time ta grow. How else do ya t'ink Remy fell in love wit' ya, Chere? It didn' jus' happen overnigh'...took a year or two." He reasoned.

Perhaps the Cajun knew more about love than she originally thought. It was almost ironic actually. The man who seemed incapable of settling down; had mentally been settled down for almost 2 years.

"I just don't want to hurt you if things don't work out. And I don't want to get hurt. Not by you, of all people." She sniffled softly as a tear slowly streamed down her cheek.

"Dat's de t'ing...ya gotta take chances. Ya never know what'll happen, Chere. Ya can't live life scared of gettin' hurt all de time. Remy'd be so sad if dats de way ya lived." He replied, reaching up to wipe the rogue tear away with his thumb.

"Well, if anyone's worth taking chances with, it's you." She said with a shy smile. Remy smiled back and kissed her cheek softly.

"Remy feel de same 'bout ya, Amour." He smiled.

"Now what?" She asked with a chuckle. Remy shrugged and scooted closer to her.

"We kiss?" He smirked playfully.

"I ain't gettin' the damn flu, Cajun." She scowled as she lightly smacked his chest.

And with that, everything was back to normal...well, sort of.


	6. Chapter 6

About a month later...

Remy and Cyndi had been casually dating each other since he had gotten over the flu and things were going well. Not much had really changed for them. The kissing was a nice change though; both had no complaints about that. But, as nice as their new level of intimacy was, Cyndi still had her reservations about going any further with him. She did keep in mind that Remy wasn't just any guy. They had known each other for years. She also kept in mind that their situation was very different from any other normal couple just starting out. But, did sex need to be rushed just because they lived together and were around each other all the time? Sex almost seemed like the next logical step for them since there wasn't much mystery in their relationship/friendship otherwise. And as badly as Remy wanted to move forward, he knew he would have to wait for her to tell him when it was ok. But still...there were times when the waiting was simply unbearable...

XXXXXXXXXX

Cyndi and Remy were in Manhattan for a weekend alone doing a little shopping and hanging out when this attractive young guy came up to Cyndi on the street and started hitting on her...right in front of Remy! Trying to blow it off, Remy simply stepped aside to let her handle it without him causing a jealous scene and embarrassing her. Though he restrained himself, Remy couldn't help but feel protective of her watching her talk to this man. Remy knew he was better looking, more charming and all together better suited for his Chere...but still, Cyndi was a beautiful woman and this type of thing seemed to happen a lot lately. Remy would be inhuman if it didn't start to bother him a little.

"That's really very sweet, but I'm with someone." Cyndi said sweetly to the stranger, motioning to Remy who was watching them and smoking a cigarette, sucking at the tobacco for all it was worth and shooting the man the 'evil eye' through his dark sunglasses.

"I understand. Still, it's a shame. We could have a lot of fun, Baby." The man replied with a little smirk as he glanced over at Remy who practically ran over to him and beat him senseless. He didn't need his powers! He'd take him out the old fashioned way.

"Sorry, but, I'm not interested." Cyndi replied as she walked over to Remy and hooked arms with him. Remy smiled proudly as they walked away, casting a 'Fuck you, Asshole!' look over his shoulder at the man as they left.

"I'd rather have fun with my Cajun." Cyndi smiled up at Remy.

"Is dat righ', Chere?" He purred to her as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Maybe..." She smirked as they walked along the busy street.

"Maybe?" He pouted.

"Gotta work for it." She teased.

"Remy been workin' fo' it fo' years, Amour..." He sighed.

"Well, it's not like you've been without it for _that_ long, Remy. Be a man!" She laughed, snuggling close to him as a cold wind blew in her face.

"Remy's mo' o' a man den ya know wha' to do wit'." He teased with a smirk as they unhooked arms and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

"We'll see about that." She chuckled.

That night...

After dinner, they made their way back to their hotel room to unwind and maybe have a drink before bed or something.

"You know, this was a really great idea, Sweet cheeks." Cyndi smirked over at Remy as she sat on the king sized bed and took off her shoes. She called him stupid pet names now, only because 'Baby' or 'Sweetie' or even 'Hunny' sounded weird when it was directed towards him...at least for right now. So, she came up with stupid pet names to call him. And, being the sport that he was, Remy played along...mostly because it _was_ kinda funny.

"Damn righ' it was, Babykins." He chuckled as he shrugged off his coat and hung it over Cyndi's on a chair in the corner of the room. Remy figured if they got away alone often enough that it would give them time to just get used to the way things were changing between them instead of worrying if Logan or Marie or someone was watching them and gossiping about them. Besides, Remy was hoping to get a little more intimate with her on this trip and if something did happen, it wouldn't be very romantic with their team mates able to hear them. He just didn't know how much longer he could go, he had technically been waiting for years to be with her and now that he had her...things were moving at a snails pace.

This was their first night at the hotel and their first night truly and completely alone with one another. Cyndi was obviously a little nervous, she knew what Remy might want to do that night and tried not to seem too uneasy.

"Do ya wan' a drink, Chere?" He asked softly as he walked over to the mini-bar and glanced inside it.

"No thanks." She said softly as she got up from the bed and riffled through her suitcase for something to wear to bed. Remy pulled out a small bottle of Jack Daniels and poured himself some before he went to sit on the bed and watch her.

"Shit...what am I gonna wear?" She thought to herself, suddenly panicking as she looked through her options. There was one pair of baggy sweats...tres sexy. And a couple nightgowns...a black one, a blue one and a pink one...all in various lengths and degrees of sexy. She didn't want to look frumpy...but she didn't want to scream sex, either.

"I like de pink one." Remy smirked over at her. Shit, she didn't realize he was watching her the whole time.

"Yea?" She smiled shyly, looking up at him and trying desperately to fight to blush that soon warmed her cheeks. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright." She replied gently as she took out the pink nightgown and clean panties and went off into the bathroom. While Cyndi was changing, Remy jumped up from the bed and kicked his shoes off. He rushed over to his own suitcase and tried to figure out what the hell to wear. He settled on a black wife beater and the grey pajama bottoms. Once he threw them on, he frantically riffled through his toiletry bag to find his cologne and sprayed some in the air and ran through the mist.

"Dieu, ya such a girl, homme." He smirked after his last action. He checked his reflection in the mirror by the T.V. and fixed his hair a bit and gave himself the once over. Besides feeling that he needed to hit the hotel's gym in the morning, he felt positive about the way he looked.

"C'mon, LeBeau...dis ain't somet'in new. Ya know wha' ya wan'...so go get it." He told his reflection quietly. The question was did _she _want it? And was she ready to get it?

He looked up when he caught her reflection in the mirror. He turned around and his jaw hit the floor. There she was in the short pink nightgown...looking very sexy and very inviting showing off her long legs, slender waist and full breasts. Her hair was down and she had taken off her make-up. In all honesty, Remy liked her better that way; she simply didn't need all that stuff on her face.

"Hey, you look comfy." She said softly with a nervous smile as she walked over to him.

"Hey..." He mumbled as he continued to gaze at her. She got on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss before she turned to go towards the bed. Remy's eyes drifted lower as he eyed her ass and legs as she walked away from him.

"You can do dis...i's jus' Cyndi, righ'?" Remy thought to himself.

"Are you coming?" She asked softly as she pulled back the sheets and crawled onto the bed. He didn't need to be asked twice. He practically bolted from his spot and over to the bed, getting in with her. He decided to leave everything up to her tonight.

Once the lights were off, Cyndi snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest, draping a leg across his thighs and he let one hand rest on her hip as they laid there. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and smiled, knowing he couldn't really see her.

He was just as nervous as she was.

Almost sure that Remy had fallen asleep because he was so quiet after a few minutes, Cyndi took the silence to explore his body a little as she let one of her hands travel beneath the light fabric of his tank top to run along his defined stomach, grazing over each cut of his 6 pack. She wouldn't lie to herself, Remy had the body of a Greek God and was about 5 times as handsome and feeling his body like this for the first time, was making her hot all over. This was something she hadn't quite prepared herself for.

When she was finished caressing his stomach, her hand inched slowly up to his built chest and her breaths hitched in her throat. He was so overwhelmingly sexy.

She let her fingertips trail slowly upward until they met a hard nipple which she lightly ran her middle finger over, eliciting a deep sigh from Remy above her. Immediately, she felt a familiar moisture begin to gather between her thighs. She was in trouble if she didn't stop now...but she didn't. Instead, she continued onward.

"Mmm, Chere..." Remy finally murmured softly. Was he awake this whole time? She glanced up at him, her hand still under his shirt and he looked down at her, his red on black eyes glowing with desire and want. Without a single word, the two leaned closer and kissed each other deeply. His lips caressed hers tenderly as he rolled them over so that she was resting on her back with one of his hands venturing to stroke her bare thigh while he laid on his side over her.

He loved the way she would moan against his mouth, as if she couldn't get enough of his kisses. They kissed hungrily for a few minutes until Remy grew brave and inched his hand higher on her thigh soon letting it go between her thighs and rubbing the heel of his hand into her crotch, feeling how wet she was for him through her cotton panties.

She broke their kiss as she let out a soft whimper, her hips grinding against his hand as he pleasured her slowly.

"Is dis ok, Chere?" He whispered huskily to her as he kissed from her lips to her cheek and then to her ear.

"Take off my panties...don't stop." She breathed out desperately. He grabbed the fabric of her panties and inched them down until she kicked them off when he couldn't reach any further. He moved his hand back between her thighs to find nothing but smooth skin and her wet pussy. He bit his lip as he let his index finger run along her folds until he found her swollen clit and let his finger glide along it with help from the moisture between her thighs. He brushed his lips down to her neck and kissed, licked and sucked at the skin beneath his lips as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. He had fantasized about this night too many times to count; now it seemed it was finally here and so far, she wasn't letting him down. Not one little bit.

"Oh Remy..." She moaned gently as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, pressing her breasts against him and rolling her head back to rest completely on the pillow beneath her.

He had been waiting so long to hear that sentence come out of her mouth and he loved the way it sounded. He'd make her say it again soon...many, many times over.

"Are ya close, Chere? Tell Remy wha' ya need..." He murmured softly to her as he continued to stroke her clit.

"You..." She found herself whispering without thinking.

"Chere..." He sighed softly, his conscience getting the best of him as he retracted his hand slowly, resting it on the inside of her thigh.

"Why'd you stop?" She breathed out softly, confused and heavily aroused.

"T'ink bout wha' ya jus' said..." He said gently.

Her face softened and she sighed. Did she really want to go all the way? Or was she not thinking clearly because of what he was doing to her? They both knew she would regret going too far in the morning and Remy would feel terrible for rushing things despite how clearly turned on they both were at that moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don' be, Amour. Dere's other t'ings we can do fo' now." He smiled down warmly at her, kissing her on her full lips and stroking the inside of her thigh.

"You know it's not because I don't want to...I just-" She began.

"I know...ya don' have ta explain ta me." He said gently.

"Y-you're not gonna finish?" She asked quietly. He smirked and let his hand travel back between her thighs, slowly rubbing her and gaining momentum again.

"Remy never leaves t'ings undone, Mon Amour." He whispered huskily to her. A minute or two later, Remy brought her to a fulfilling and powerful orgasm that rendered her speechless for a good couple minutes.

"Ya so beautiful..." He whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips and let his lips brush down her chin, along her neck and down to her breasts, kissing what was exposed by her nightgown. Once she had recovered, Cyndi gazed down at her new lover, smiling lazily at him as he placed careful kisses along her chest. This wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

"C'mere, Cajun..." She beckoned to him as he glanced up at her and settled himself between her spread thighs, the firm bulge in his pants pressing slightly against her as he got eye level with her again.

"Ya know what I like about you, Remy?" She said softly as she tangled one of her hands in his soft hair, twisting the auburn strands playfully.

"Wha's dat, Chere?" He asked gently.

"You're a gentleman. Even now in bed with me; you had it in you to stop us before we did something we weren't ready for." She replied as she looked up at him, her blue eyes catching slightly in the light that streamed into the room past partially drawn curtains. Remy had been called many things in life...a scoundrel, a player, the anti-Christ...never a gentleman. Leave it to his Chere to see the good in him...this only made him want her that much more.

"T'ank ya, Amour..." He murmured softly as he felt her fingernails dragging slowly across his scalp. She smiled to herself and decided to quit talking for a while, leaning forward and kissing him. While they kissed, she pushed her hips upward and into his arousal, grinding slowly against it until both moaned at the sensation.

"Ya tryin' ta give Remy blue ones, Chere?" He moaned, trying to laugh but not succeeding.

"Who says you don't get to cum tonight?" She whispered seductively against his mouth as she kissed his bottom lip and then tugged at it playfully all while continuing to run her fingers through his hair and moving against him at a tantalizingly slow rate.

"Ya keep talkin' like dat, Chere, an' dat definitely won' be a problem fo' Remy..." He replied, returning to his old self again.

"Is that something that turns you on, Remy?" She purred softly to him.

"Oui, especially comin' from you..." He breathed out as he slowly began to grow warm all over. He wanted so desperately for her to touch him.

"I think you're wearing too much..." She said softly.

"See wha' ya can do 'bout dat..." He moaned deeply as she ground herself slightly harder against him just once before her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up until Remy aided her in getting it off, tossing it behind him once it was off.

"You're so sexy..." She purred as she let her hands run up his chest. His skin was surprisingly soft and his torso was only marred by a few battle scars which she could feel as her fingertips went over them. She even remembered when he had gotten a few of them. One just below the left side of his ribs, another along his right side...she would kiss them once she was in a better position to do so.

While she touched him, Remy all but squealed with delight at the vision of her touching him and caressing him with those soft hands. She made him feel like a new man.

"Take these off..." She said gently as she brought one hand down to tug on his pajama bottoms. He smiled and he moved away from her to get out of bed and pull his pants down, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs questioningly.

"Those too, Casanova." She replied with a playful smirk.

"Dis is gonna be a long nigh'..." Remy thought to himself with a grin as pulled his underwear down and was pulled back onto the bed unceremoniously by Cyndi who began to ravage him much to his enjoyment.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning...

Bright sunshine poured into the room through half-drawn curtains and generously lavished itself over the bed as Remy and Cyndi slept. Sensing the light, Cyndi's light blue eyes fluttered open and immediately they squinted. Her eyes were always so sensitive to the sun. She let out a soft yawn and moved slowly to sit up in the bed. She glanced over at Remy who was sleeping on his stomach and snoring like a motorboat. She chuckled a little to herself and scooted over to him, rubbing his bare back softly; the sheets riding low on his waist and barely covering him.

"Remy?" She said softly as she trailed her fingertips up and down his spine, feeling him flinch a little beneath her touch. He let out a soft groan but didn't respond to her. She bit her lip and let her hand trail beneath the sheet towards his bare ass so she could playfully administer a pinch to his tight ass cheek.

"Ow, Chere...Wha' was dat fo'?" He groaned sleepily.

"Dunno...sheer boredom?" She smirked. He chuckled a little and turned his head to face her. He looked so adorable when he first woke up, one would hardly guess he was as perverted and naughty as he could sometimes be. But, _that_ Remy had been quite suppressed as of late.

"Did ya sleep well?" He replied through a yawn, looking up at her with those loving eyes he loved to give her. She nodded slowly as he moved closer to her, his face more level with her lap than her face. Not seeming to mind, Remy pushed down the bed sheets that covered her lap and leaned over to kiss the inside of one of her thighs, looking up at her with a devilish stare.

"Don't you start, Remy LeBeau..." She warned with a smirk.

"Give Remy one good reason why not." He answered immaturely as he placed a lingering open-mouthed kiss on her thigh. When she couldn't think of one, Remy chuckled and placed a final kiss on her leg before sitting up and giving her a proper kiss.

"Remy dreamt 'bout ya, Amour." He murmured to her softly as he placed tender kisses on her lips.

"Do I even want to know what we did in your dream?" She giggled against his lips which caused him to smile against hers.

"Oui..." He whispered.

"Tell me." She smiled.

"We made love...It was beautiful de way it happened, an' it felt so real, Chere. When we finally get ta dat point...Remy hopes its dat special." He said gently. She kissed him softly and nodded.

"It will be." She replied.

"Remy make sure o' dat, Belle Femme." He smirked as he moved away and sat up against the headboard and yawned a bit.

"Last night was amazing..." She said softly as she got out from the blankets completely and went over to straddle his waist, covered up still by the thin sheets.

"Oui, Remy t'ink we should stay in today, Chere." He murmured, letting his hands settle on his slender hips.

"But it's our last day...there's still so much I wanna do." She whined playfully.

"Remy feel de same way, Amour...so he'll start between ya thighs an' work his way up. He don' care how long it takes..." He teased causing her to blush a little. Cyndi was in no way virginal, but by God, Remy made her feel that way. He brought her back to shy blushes, nervous giggles and butterflies in her stomach. Part of this was good...the other was bothersome. She was better than this! She knew exactly how to make a man blush...she just needed to find out what it took to make the infamous Remy LeBeau turn red. This was her new purpose in life as of that moment.

"You know that's not what I meant!" She laughed as she swatted at his chest.

"Non? Je suis désolé, Chere...forgive dis Cajun." He smirked.

"No...you're such a man sometimes." She pouted. He leaned forward and kissed her pouty bottom lip.

"Remy know no other way ta be, Mon Amour." He murmured against her mouth.

2 months later...

Having been sex-less for nearly 3 months, Remy was starting to become quite irritable. Sex was something that calmed the Cajun down, that made him feel complete and once it was almost completely gone...all that was left was a very moody, very horny man.

It was almost to the point where team mates were begging Cyndi to sleep with him.

"I'm not ready...what don't you guys get about this?" Cyndi whined to Scott and Logan who had just had their asses handed to them in a Danger Room session by the Rajin Cajin...who had a lot of bottled up rage in him lately due to a certain brunette.

"But, Cyndi...we can't take him anymore! He's being a dick!" Scott whined back.

"Bigger than usual!" Logan confirmed.

"Guys..." Cyndi sighed as she turned on her heel and walked away from him. She could not believe what she was hearing. She hadn't had sex for the same amount of time as Remy, if not a little bit longer, and she wasn't a ball of nerves all the time. But then again, when Cyndi gave the issue further thought, she began to question why she hadn't had sex with him already. She definitely didn't see him as a friend anymore. They had jumped over that hurdle when they went to NYC together. So what was it?

While in the midst of her many thoughts, she accidentally bumped into something hard and fell down to the floor, landing hard on her ass with a thud.

"Omph!" She breathed out as she landed on the unforgiving ground.

"Ya alrigh', Chere? Didn' see ya comin..." Remy said softly as he extended his hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her up to her feet again.

"Sorry, I kinda wasn't paying attention either." She said, reaching back to rub her sore backside.

"Remy's glad we bumped into each other actually, Chere. We need ta talk." He said, his voice serious.

Uh oh.

"Please don't break up with me, Cajun...please don't..." She thought to herself as she nodded and walked with him down the empty hallway.

"Listen, Chere...Remy t'ink he been mo' den understandin' 'bout de sex t'ing. He know dats not all we're 'bout but...Remy's dyin' here, Amour." He sighed, glancing over at her.

"Remy...I just need a little more time..." She lied.

"Tell Remy wha' it _really_ is, Cyndi. Don' keep doin' dis." He said firmly. She bit her lip and sighed. Fine, she would tell him.

"I haven't had sex with you yet because I don't know if I'm ready to give you that part of me. It means something to me when I care about the person and I don't want to make myself vulnerable to someone who might cheat on me or hurt me." She admitted.

"Remy woul' never cheat on ya! Is dat really wha's been botherin' ya? Do ya need a fuckin' written declaration o' Remy's love fo' ya? Dis is bullshit." He asked, his eyes glowing brightly as his anger grew.

"I don't know that, Remy. Before me you were living a very different lifestyle. I can't keep you on a leash and I don't want to. But I _know_ for a fact that you get bored real easily. I just don't want you to get bored with _me_." She said.

"Wha' is Remy? Some whore ta ya? Ya t'ink he can't jus' be wit' one woman?" He asked incredulously.

"Ya know what, Remy? That's exactly what I think you are! I won't be made a fool of if you decide I'm no fun anymore!" She finally yelled back as she stormed away.

"Dere's no comin' back from dat, Girl!" Remy warned her as she walked away.

"Fine! Whatever! Go have sex! God knows you've been bitching about it long enough!" She said as she turned the corner and left. Remy let out a loud growl and punched the wall angrily; leaving a large hole in the wake of his fist. If she wanted him to go out and have sex, than that's exactly what he would do!


	8. Chapter 8

That night...

Remy went out to a crappy little roadside bar he used to frequent when he wanted to be alone. It was a quiet bar for the most part and the burly bartender named Jack made great vodka and cranberry's...and more importantly, he usually let Remy drink for free since he had gotten him out of a few sticky situations in the past.

So, alone and pissed off, Remy sat at the bar and drank. Did he _really_ want to hook up with some girl? Was it worth it? His heart told him no. His brain even told him no. But, Remy Jr. couldn't help but push his heavy influence on the Cajun above him as a pretty red head walked by, giving Remy a wink and a smile.

"Que semble être l'ennui, LeBeau? C'est un brainer de non! (What seems to be the trouble, LeBeau? This is a no brainer!)" Remy Jr. screamed as Remy remained seated at the bar.

Yes, his penis spoke French.

"She ain't wort' it, Homme." Remy thought.

"Si vous n'allez pas suivre sa droite cette minute, je commencerai à éjaculer tôt toutes les fois que vous allez m'employer. (If you don't go and follow her right this minute, I'll start ejaculating early whenever you go to use me.)" Remy Jr. threatened.

"Vous êtes un idiot. (You're an idiot)" Remy thought with a sigh as he took another sip of his whiskey.

Ultimately, his heart came out victorious. Remy Jr. would just have to wait...

"Hey, Baby...what are you drinking?" A petite woman asked Remy. He glanced into his glass and cringed at the liquor in it.

"Tastes like gasoline, why?" He smirked over at her. She was decent looking, her body was nice and her face could have been worse...but she wasn't Cyndi. Cyndi was who he needed right now; _not_ another woman. Typically, he would've easily charmed a girl like this, bought her a drink or two, went to a hotel and did what he did best. But, the desire just wasn't there. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid.

"Thought maybe I could buy you another one?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"T'anks, Petite, but I should be gettin' home." He said softly as he gave a nod to Jack who smiled kindly at his young friend and got up from the bar, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle.

"To your wife or girlfriend?" She asked curiously.

"My girlfriend." He replied as he walked out of the bar. The girl shrugged to herself and sat down at the bar to order herself a drink.

XXXXXXXX

Cyndi sat up in Remy's bed, waiting for him to come home. She felt so incredibly stupid for picking a fight with him. For telling him to go find a girl and screw her. She didn't want that and if she could take back the words, she would, but with a glance at her watch...she knew she might actually have to live with Remy having cheated on her with her blessing. She just hoped he wouldn't bring the girl home...into his bed...the bed they sometimes shared. The bed was a big thing to a traditional Italian girl like Cyndi. It was where intimate moments were shared. It was a place where no one else could or should trespass. The bed symbolized the others respect for their partner and for Remy to bring another woman into his bed after telling Cyndi he loved her, would be the ultimate sign of disrespect to her...one he could never be acquitted of.

It was about 12:30am when Cyndi fell asleep in Remy's bed, resting uneasily atop his blankets and still dressed in her clothes from earlier that day.

Meanwhile...

Remy got home around 12:45am and made a beeline straight to his room to break open the bottle of Ketel One vodka that he hid in his dresser. Scott usually found and confiscated any of Remy's liquor but after a few times, Remy learned where Scott would never ever look...in his underwear drawer! Stumbling just slightly, Remy climbed the stairs to his room and pushed open the door heading straight for his dresser, not noticing the lump curled up on his bed in the darkness. Once he had downed a shot of vodka, Remy went over to his lamp and turned it on, gasping when he noticed someone else in the room but relaxing when he discovered it was Cyndi sleeping. He put the bottle of vodka down on his night stand and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her and watching her sleep.

Sensing the light in the room and hearing movement, Cyndi woke up slowly, turning over to see Remy gazing down at her.

"You're home." Cyndi said softly as blue eyes met red ones. He nodded slowly.

"Did you...?" She began but couldn't find it in herself to finish the question.

"Couldn' do it, Chere." He answered gently. She smiled up at him and he smiled back softly.

"I said some dumb shit, didn't I?" She asked gently as he leaned down and kissed her. She frowned when she tasted the alcohol on his lips and breath. She hated when he drank out of boredom. It was one of Remy's many self-destructive qualities that she would try to rid him of.

"Remy says dumb stuff all de time...ya allowed ta do it too." He teased.

"You're not a whore." She replied quietly as she reached up and held his chin. He shook his head slowly at that and sighed.

"Ya were righ'. Remy _was_ a whore. He done some t'ings he ain't particularly proud of. But, he wan' ta do better wit' you. Ya worth bein' faithful to. Ya a good girl, Amour." He admitted.

"And you're worth giving everything to. You can have sex with _anyone_, Remy, you know? But, it doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot when all is said and done. I just need you to understand that it's a special thing to me. I want it to mean something for _us_." She said gently as she stroked the slight cleft in his chin with her thumb and he nodded understandingly. The two shared a moment of quiet until Remy kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed with her, both now laying on their sides and facing one another.

"And drinking when you're pissed off won't solve anything." She replied as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her into him.

"I know." He said softly.

"Promise me we'll talk things out the next time?" She asked her voice full of concern for him.

"Oui, Chere. Remy promises." He smiled softly before giving her a sweet kiss before he fell asleep beside her. She sighed softly and snuggled up to him and followed his lead.

The next morning...

Cyndi opened her eyes to find Remy peacefully sleeping next to her with his face cuddled into the crook of her neck with his warm breath going over her skin. She closed her eyes briefly; savoring the moment and holding him close to her as one hand went into his hair to run her fingers through it. It was moments like these that she cherished lately; she wanted to stay like that forever. Remy might not be an angel, he might not be perfect...but he was hers and he loved her. And it was in that moment she knew she was in love with him, too.

She held him until she felt his lips caressing her neck with slow and sensual kisses. She giggled at the sensation he was giving her and he chuckled deeply against her neck in response to her reaction.

"Good mornin', Chere." He said softly as he continued to assault her neck.

"Mornin', Baby." She breathed out.

"My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore..." Remy playfully sang to her as he trailed hot kisses over to her mouth as she giggled and kissed him. He smiled against her mouth and continued to sing to her.

"You're the only girl my heart beats for, how I wish that you were mine..." He sang between kisses.

"Mmmm, I love that song..." She smiled.

"Good, Remy asked Stevie ta write it fo ya back in de day, we real tight." He smirked as he began to move away to get out of bed but she grabbed onto the fabric of his t-shirt and kept him by her.

"C'mere..." She purred to him softly as she moved to rest on her back and pulled Remy on top of her, letting his body settle between her thighs.

"Oui, Chere?" He whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said gently.

"Ya do?" He asked.

"Yea, I do." She smiled slightly.

"I love ya too, Chere." He smiled back as they kissed each other tenderly.

"So, I guess there's nothing else to do now but..." She replied, her voice trailing off suggestively.

"Are ya sure, Chere? Remy can wait." He assured her, wanting her to believe what he was saying.

"I'm sure...it feels right." She whispered against his lips before pulling him down for another kiss which led to many more as clothes were shed. Both finally undressed, Remy reclaimed his spot between her thighs and decided that before his body got the best of him that he should ask her once more if she was sure.

"Remy, I'm not a virgin here. Just make love to me, Baby. I want you to." She smirked up at him as he smirked back and positioned himself between her legs and moved his hips forward to slowly enter her moist heat. Both let out a deep sigh at the feeling of their bodies joining and soon he let himself carefully move in and out of her tightness, starting out gentle and slow to fit the mood. Joining him in his movements, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that nearly took his breath away.

He was glad they had waited and knew that she was right about everything. Making love felt right at this moment and it was special, just like they both wanted. He always knew she was the smart one.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, their team mates could notice a change in the two. Remy practically skipped everywhere he went, Cyndi was humming Stevie Wonder songs all day long and they were back to their normal selves once again. Their friends didn't need to think very long as to what could have possibly attributed to the pleasant changes in attitude, but once they had figured it out...they were glad things were back to normal again. Logan and Scott had just about had enough of Remy and his mood swings. And Kurt was simply pissed at him because he was the one who had to patch up the wall he had punched a few days earlier.

"So, like how was it?" Kitty asked Cyndi as they ate lunch in the food court. All the girls had finally gotten a chance to go out shopping together and this was the first time all of them had a chance to sit her down and dish about her and Remy's first time.

"You know, I didn't go around asking you how it was when you bagged Kurt on New Year's Eve." Cyndi teased.

"Just tell the girl. Frankly, I'm quite curious myself." Jean smirked as she tossed a curly fry at Cyndi from across the table which she tried to catch in her mouth but missed and hit her right in the chin and landed in her lap.

"Oh alright. You know the day he and I had that big fight and he punched the hole in the wall?" Cyndi began. The girls nodded.

"Does all that built up rage turn you on, Crash?" Jubilee smirked calling Cyndi one of her many hated nicknames which dated back to 2002 when the Professor let Cyndi take the Rolls Royce to the shop to get an oil change and came home with the front bumper hanging off.

"Shut up, Jubes! And stop calling me that! So anyway, he comes home at like 1 in the morning and I was in his room waiting for him because I kinda told him to go fuck some girl since he was complaining about me not giving me any..." Cyndi continued.

"Wait, you told him to screw some random chick?" Marie asked incredulously.

"Well, I was angry and he said he couldn't do it because he loved me, so he just got drunk all night." Cyndi smiled proudly which caused all the women to respond with harmonious 'awww' 's.

"So, anyway, the next morning, we're lying in his bed, kinda kissing and being silly-" Cyndi replied before Jubilee cut her off.

"Silly? What were you doing; making balloon animals? Riding bumper cars? Did David Blaine show up and start doing illusions?" Jubilee laughed.

What a smart-ass.

"If you don't let her finish this story, by God, I will kill you with my bare hands." Jean threatened, hurling another curly fry across the table.

"ANYWAY...he started singing to me and I dunno, it was kind of romantic. And I told him I loved him and it just happened. It was amazing." Cyndi said dreamily as her mind went back to a few morning's ago.

"Did he make you...?" Jean smirked.

"Multiple times..." Cyndi confirmed with a smirk.

"Ooooo, now the story's gettin' good, Ya'll." Marie laughed.

"All at once? The first time?" Kitty asked with wide eyes.

"We didn't just do it once, silly." Cyndi winked at her friend.

"Wow..." Kitty sighed dreamily as she envisioned the bedroom antics they must've been up to that morning.

"I can't believe you told him you love him. I'm so proud of you." Marie smiled at Cyndi.

"This is all _your_ fault, you know." Cyndi teased before she leaned over and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before whispering 'thank you' in her ear.

"Well, Scott and I are definitely happy for you two. Now we can all go on double dates." Jean smiled.

"That's a great idea." Cyndi smiled excitedly as her cell phone began to ring. She dug through her bag, found it and read the display screen which said: 'Cajun' and then the number he was calling from.

She smiled to herself and turned on the speakerphone.

"Hey, Baby." Cyndi said into the phone.

"Bonjour, Chere. Where are ya?" Remy's voice rang out through the speakers of her cell phone.

"At the mall in the food court with the girls. Why? Where are you?" She asked with a smile as Jubilee made annoying kissy faces and the girls laughed.

"In my room...t'inkin' bout ya." He replied, his voice dropping just a bit.

"Uh oh...it's gonna be one of _those_ phone calls..." Kitty whispered to Jean with a smirk.

"Oh yea? Whatchya thinking about me?" Cyndi smirked, elbowing Kitty.

"Take Remy off speakerphone an' he tell ya..." He said huskily. Cyndi immediately flipped open her cell phone and excused herself from the table to finish her conversation with Remy.

"Oooooooo!" The girls sang as they watched Cyndi scurry away to sit outside and talk to him.

"She is sooooo into him." Jubilee smiled as she took a sip of her milkshake.

Outside...

"Jus' got out o' de shower, Chere...jus' in my towel." He murmured.

"I think you should take that towel off, Baby." Cyndi purred into the receiver, being sure not to speak too loud as a family of 3 walked past her sitting on a bench outside the mall entrance.

"Towel's off. Wha' next?" Remy asked, no doubt smirking.

"Go lie down on your bed." She grinned as she glanced inside the food court at her friends who were watching her intently.

"Alrigh'...tell Remy wha' ya wearin', Chere." He replied.

"My clothes or under my clothes?" She teased.

"Take a wild guess, Amour." He chuckled. She smirked and pulled the neck of her shirt a little to glance down at her bra.

"Well, I'm wearing a turquoise bra...and matching panties." She replied softly, hoping no one could hear her outside.

"Lace?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She said, actually nodding her head.

"I bet ya breasts look amazing in dat..." Remy said softly.

"Yea, I wish you were kissing them..." She purred to him, blushing at how naughty they were being.

"Mmmm, Remy wishes he could kiss dem, too..." He said gently as he let out a shaky breath.

"Are you touching yourself?" She asked, her face growing warmer and redder as this went on.

"Oui, Chere...I'm strokin' my cock, ya makin it hard." He moaned softly.

"Remy...I can't really say much, the girls are getting up and motioning for me to come in..." She sighed, catching Jubilee waving for her to come inside as they had all finished lunch.

"Dat's alrigh', Chere...say wha' ya can Remy jus' wan ya ta hear dis..." He chuckled deeply. Cyndi got up, grabbed her purse and walked into the mall while Remy went into detail on everything he was doing to himself and what he wanted to do to her when she got home. When Remy made himself cum, Cyndi thought she would as well when she heard him moaning softly in her ear as she went into Forever 21 with Marie and Kitty. Jubilee and Jean had gone off to Express.

"Oh my God..." Kitty gasped, hearing Remy say something about having his way with her against the bedroom wall when Cyndi stood next to Kitty to look through a rack of clothes. Cyndi smirked over at Kitty, knowing she had heard and continued shopping as if nothing was going on.

"Did Remy get ya nice n' wet, Chere?" He asked huskily.

"Very wet..." Cyndi said softly as she exchanged a smirk with Marie.

"Will den ya better get home soon, Chere, so Remy can take care o' dat." He cooed playfully.

"Mmm, can't wait." She smirked.

"Don' be too long, Chere." Remy replied before they hung up. The moment her phone was shut, Marie and Kitty came rushing over to her and giggling like school girls.

"We need to hurry up here..." Cyndi chuckled.

"I'll bet we do, you minx." Kitty smirked. Cyndi smirked and the girls took their selections to the register to pay and hightailed it out of the store to find Jubilee and Jean so they could leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Cyndi scoured the entire mansion looking for Remy and when she finally found him, he was stuck in a briefing with the Professor, Scott, Logan, Kurt and Orroro. She didn't want to walk in and interrupt but did she want to catch his eye as she stood in the doorway and watched. Finally a few moments after she got there, Remy looked up and sensed her standing there. His look of boredom was erased and replaced by a new look of lust and excitement to see her...especially after that phone call earlier. He glanced down long enough to write a message to her on a blank sheet of paper and held it up for her to see when no one was looking at him. It said: _Help me, Chere:(_

Cyndi smirked, shook her head and when Remy stuck out his bottom lip in a pathetic little pout; her face softened sympathetically. Remy averted his eyes for yet another moment as he flipped his sheet of paper over and began to write another note to her. This time it said: _You owe Remy an apology..._

She thought it over and shrugged, pulling down the collar on her tight black v-neck tee, allowing him a glimpse of the turquoise bra she was talking about earlier. When he caught a look at her breasts pushed up in her bra, he smirked and then puckered his lips at her playfully.

"You're gonna get it..." He mouthed to her. She winked and shook her head in defiance.

"Is something wrong, Remy?" Professor Xavier asked interrupting Scott's boring little speech about God knows what.

"Actually, Remy gotta run ta de bathroom...be righ' back." Remy lied as he shot up from his chair and made his way to the door which Cyndi had backed away from so she wouldn't be blamed for the disruption. Once Remy was in the hallway with her, he took her hand and basically tugged her along until he was sure no one would catch them. Once satisfied with his choice of location, he backed her up against the wall with a naughty smirk tugging at the corner of his gorgeous mouth and leaned in to kiss her hotly, pressing his chest to her breasts and moaning happily at the contact with one of his favorite body parts on her.

"Ya miss Remy, Chere?" He murmured against her lips seductively, his voice dropping, sounding smooth as honey.

"Not one bit." She said slowly as she brought her hands to his rock hard chest and pushed against it, making him back away a little bit with that smirk still on his mouth.

"Non? I guess all dis' is fo' de girl down de street den...Remy's mistaken..." He said as he grabbed her hand and trailed it down his well-built torso until it brushed against his crotch where a firm bulge had grown. Cyndi bit her lip and let herself simply cup his arousal in her hand while they stared each other down until a little smirk broke out on her mouth as well.

"Ya foolin' nobody..." He chuckled deeply.

"Ahem..." Came Logan's aggravated voice from beside them. Remy turned and Cyndi immediately dropped her hand from between his thighs and blushed.

"Wolvie, go away. Remy has important t'ings ta do..." He smirked over at his friend.

"You gotta get back in there, Gumbo. Wheels knows what you're doing...you can't lie to him." Logan smirked as he turned to walk back into the briefing room.

"I gotta run to the bathroom..." Logan scoffed with a chuckle, shaking his head as he went into the room. Remy sighed and turned to look at Cyndi.

"When Remy's done in dere...he get started on you." He promised as he pressed her up against the wall once again and moved in close to her, their bodies firmly pressed together. She closed her eyes when she felt his hard cock pressing urgently between her legs and sighed knowing it would be going to waste...until she got it hard again later.

"Don't be too long...I might have to get started without you..." She pouted softly as Remy groaned inwardly at the sexy visual she had just provided him with and gave her a long kiss.

"Don' ya dare take a stitch o' clothing off until Remy get dere..." He smirked as he they moved apart and went their separate ways. Remy sighed at the realization that he was indeed going into the briefing with an erection. There's a first time for everything.

XXXXX

Once the briefing was finished, Remy bolted upstairs to find his Chere and once he got to her bedroom; his jaw hit the floor. She was lying on her bed and wrapped up in just the flimsy white sheet, letting it barely drape over her breasts. She looked positively divine and it was Remy's job to let her know this.

"I though' I tol' ya ta wait fo' Remy...gettin' ya undressed is half de fun..." He playfully pouted as he kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind him.

"You know I get impatient." She cooed lightly as she sat up a bit and rolled onto her side to face him, the sheets sliding down a bit and exposing a large portion on her upper thighs and ass. Remy glanced down at the newly exposed flesh and grinned, her ass was like a juicy peach waiting to be bit into and Remy was starving!

"Tell Remy somet'in he don' know, Baby..." He replied alluringly as he got closer to the bed, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

"Unfortunately fo us, Chere, dis might be de last time fo' 4 days." He sighed, remembering what went on in the briefing.

"What? 4 days? Baby...?" She asked, visibly upset by this news and covering herself up again.

Damn it. Bad news last. Sex first.

Remy was always forgetting this rule.

He stopped undressing and nodded.

"We have ta go ta Detroit wit' de Professor." He replied.

"But, Baby..." She pouted immaturely which immediately brought a frown to his face. He hated to see her sad, even if she was being over-dramatic.

"Remy wan's ta say good-bye de proper way, Chere. He make ya wan' ta miss him so dat when he comes back...we say hello fo' at least 2 hours." He smirked, hoping to get her back into the mood.

"Why can't I come?" She asked. Remy shrugged.

"De Professor jus' picked a team at random. I's noti'n personal." Remy assured her. She sighed and looked away from him and out the window. He watched her sulk for a minute before he climbed onto the bed and turned her head so that it was facing him again.

"Are ya upset dat ya didn' get picked? Or dat Remy's leavin'?" He asked softly.

"Both." She pouted.

"Oh, Chere...venez maintenant (come now). Remy kiss it an' make it better..." He cooed to her lovingly as he leaned forward and kissed her pouting lips affectionately while she clutched the sheets to her chest. When she didn't kiss back, Remy pulled away and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ya gon' make Remy work fo' it, huh?" He asked.

"Dunno if I want it right now, Cajun." She said as she moved away and turned over, lying back down on the bed and resting on her side. Once he got an eyeful of her back, he sighed and scooted closer to her.

"Allez-vous m'inciter à vous parler français jusqu'à ce que vous veniez autour? (Are you going to make me speak French to you until you come around?)" He replied with ease, knowing she loved it when he spoke French to her...especially in bed.

"I'm sorry; the Professor hasn't been giving me much to do lately. He says I'm distracted...wonder why." She said softly, smirking towards the end of her sentence. Remy frowned at that, he didn't want her to be missing out just because they were together. She should be able to have her cake and eat it, too...she deserved it. He wanted his Chere to have cake, damn it!

"It's not your fault...I'm sorry. It's just lately I've been off and the Professor's pretty much putting me on reserve until I can get myself sorted out." She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at him with sad eyes.

"Wha's wrong? An' why don' ya tell Remy 'bout dis till now?" He asked.

"Didn't want you to worry. My powers are getting stronger and I can't get a grip on them yet. The Professor doesn't want to send me out on missions until I can get them under control." She said.

"Aww, Chere. Dat's not so bad. Ya be back in no time...Ya jus' gotta practice like Jean does." Remy said gently as he stroked her bare back with the back of his hand.

"I guess. I feel left out a little. I haven't really told anyone else." She replied. After a few minutes of complete silence, Remy finally laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, no sex?" He asked in a quiet voice. Cyndi instantly burst out laughing and even started snorting a bit, which made Remy start to laugh as well.

"Baby, that was pathetic..." Cyndi laughed as Remy started to tickle her sides, making her tense up and try to squirm away from him. This only made him want to tickle her more so instead of the hot sex they had talked about all day...they ended up having a tickle fight and a much needed laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning...

Remy woke up reluctantly and went to his room to start packing a bag of clothes and stuff he would need while he was away. Once he was finished and dressed in his uniform, he went back into Cyndi's room to wake her up and say good-bye. He walked inside the dim room and inhaled deeply, her room always smelled so nice. He let his eyes look toward the bed where Cyndi was sleeping quietly still nude and wrapped up in her sheets. At that moment he would give anything to stay home and lie in bed with her all day and make love like dirty, stinkin' heathens. But, he knew he had to go with his team. He really had no choice.

"Chere?" He said softly as he approached the bed. Christ, did she look so beautiful...

She let out a soft whimper in response and snuggled her face into her pillow.

"Chere, wake up. Remy's gotta go now." He said as he nudged her bare shoulder gently.

"No, not yet, Baby. Come back to bed..." She finally said sleepily into her pillow. As inviting as the idea struck him, he knew he shouldn't. He would surely have to be pulled out by Logan or Scott and she wouldn't appreciate so many men in her room while she was naked.

"Non, Chere. Remy can't, ya know dat." He said softly. She let out a sigh and rolled onto her back to look up at him with tired eyes.

"Will you call me tonight?" She asked. Remy nodded and smiled. He had never had anyone to keep in touch with or anyone who truly cared for his well-being like she did. The whole idea of 'checking in' with someone all the time had been something he had watched Scott and Jean do...it seemed tedious, but with Cyndi, it didn't seem so bad. It was endearing and sweet.

"Oui. Remy call ya everynigh'." He promised as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll miss you, Baby." She said as she reached up and stroked the side of his freshly shaved cheek and paused at his chin which still had stubble there. She wondered if he intended to grow the hair there or if he had forgotten to finish.

"Remy's tryin' somet'in new." He smirked down at her, noticing her studying his chin.

"You better get going before I pull you in here." She smiled up at him as she led his face back down to hers, still holding his chin in her hands and kissing him warmly.

"Be a good girl." He murmured against her lips.

"Never." She whispered. He smirked and winked as they pulled apart.

"Dat's wha' Remy was hopin' you'd say." He chuckled as he took a good long look at his beautiful girlfriend. If something happened to him while he was away, he would want to remember her just like that; hair all splayed about, face clean and uncomplicated by make-up and those full lips that loved to kiss him.

"I love ya, Chere." He said meaningfully.

"I love you, too, Baby." She smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss her again. His lips caressed hers possessively as if they would never kiss each other again. On missions, you never knew if you would come back or not and Remy just wanted to be sure she knew how he felt before he left. It would eat him up the whole trip if he hadn't.

"Go, Baby. Call me tonight." She giggled once the kiss started getting too heavy. He groaned against her lips and slowly pulled away. She was right. He was getting himself all worked up for something he couldn't possibly follow through with.

"Alrigh'...Bye, Chere. Go back ta sleep." He said softly as he reached down to stroke her cheek and she turned her head to kiss his hand. They locked eyes for a moment before he turned to leave and she snuggled back to sleep.

That afternoon...

Deciding to stay home while the girls all went out to lunch, Cyndi decided to take Remy's advice and practice on her powers. So she went in search of Hank in the med lab which was down in the lower levels with the Danger Room and knocked on the wall before she walked inside.

"Good afternoon, Cyndi. What brings you down here?" Hank smiled up at her kindly, looking up from his computer, removing his glasses and placing them on his desk.

"I was wondering if you weren't to busy, maybe you could help me with my powers." She replied as she walked into the lab.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Hank asked curiously.

"The Professor says I need to focus because my powers are getting stronger...he thinks I can't manage them. So, I need to practice using them." She replied, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I'd love to help you. I could even test you to see what level your mutation is at right now..." He smiled, excited that he would get to be scientific that day. Usually when the Professor was gone, that meant Hank didn't have much to do until he returned.

"Test away." Cyndi smirked as he got up from his desk and brought her further into the lab. The lab looked like something out of a movie. All chrome and high-tech. She steered clear of going in there unless she was hurt or something.

XXXXXXXX

"Did Xavier tell you that you are now at a level 4?" Hank asked as he looked up from his testing device, reading the display for the results.

"No...What's that mean?" She asked from her spot on the metal exam table.

"Well, the highest recorded mutation is a level 5...it belongs to Jean." Hank admitted. Jean? Mild mannered, level headed, good natured Jean? Cyndi cringed at the thought of what the woman could do when provoked enough.

"How long has Jean been a level 5?" Cyndi asked.

"Since childhood. Xavier brought her here to keep her powers in check. She was headed down a destructive path if he hadn't toned her mutation down with mental blocks." Hank informed her. This was all news to Cyndi.

"And I'm a level 4?" She asked.

"Yes, but it appears you don't pose a danger to yourself. No mental blocks required for you, My Dear." Hank smiled.

That was a relief.

"So what do you suggest I do?" She asked.

"I'm going to bring you outside and I'm going to test what you can do. Have you move different objects...animate and in-animate. Things varying in size and weight. Have you ever tried to move yourself?" He wondered out loud.

"No. I can do that?" She asked as she sat up on the exam table and looked at him.

"Jean can do it by putting a mental shield around herself. And you're both telekinetic. Why not?" Hank replied. Cyndi shrugged at that and agreed. Why the hell not? How cool would it be to 'fly' around?

Outside...

After Hank had Cyndi moved Logan's truck, practically all of the trees in the backyard and various other large objects, including the boathouse, Hank decided to step things up a notch and took her on a little field trip downtown to an abandoned industrial park.

"Now I want you to focus really hard on that one building. Keep everything else out of your mind if you can." Hank instructed as he pointed to a run down office building that was at least 4 stories high. It would be a challenge, but Cyndi knew she could do it. She had nothing better to do today anyway. So after locking her sights on the building, she willed it to move...but nothing seemed to happen.

"This won't work, Hank. I'm not _that_ good." She sighed as she gave up a minute later.

"Keep trying..." Hank urged as he jotted down notes on a clipboard. She nodded and looked back at the building. This was her mountain to conquer and by the end of the day, she would climb it. She had to if she ever wanted to join her team mates again.

So after a good 30 minutes of non-stop focusing on the same building, she was finally able to move it a good 20 feet above the ground and hold it there for about 5 minutes. Hank made her do this multiple times until she began to feel faint and had to stop.

"I'm going to have you stop for today. You did amazingly." Hank smiled encouragingly. She smiled back at the big, blue one. She _did_ do well and to congratulate herself, she would reward herself with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough later.

That night...

Remy called just as he had promised and proceeded to listen as Cyndi told him about what she had done while he was gone.

"Wow, a whole pint o' ice cream?" He chuckled on the other end.

"Jerk. You're not even gonna acknowledge how major it was that I lifted a fuckin' office building?" She laughed.

"Remy jus' kiddin', he very proud o' ya, Chere." He replied, no doubt smiling.

"So, what are you guys all doing?" She asked softly, wishing she were there. She didn't know what she wanted more; to have Remy come home or to be with Remy _and_ on the mission.

"We jus' had somet'in ta eat; now we're all 'bout ta go ta sleep." He said through a yawn.

"Miss you already." She sighed.

"Remy misses ya, too, Amour." He replied. After a moment of quiet, Remy piped up with a great idea.

"So ummm...are ya in bed, Chere?" He asked curiously. She bit her lip and told him she was. He let out a devilish chuckle and proceeded to ask her what she was wearing.

They weren't going to sleep anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Cyndi went right to work on learning to make herself 'fly'. Hank had convinced her it would be easy once she figured it out, so together they went outside and thought up different ways for her to become focused enough to at least levitate herself, if not 'fly'.

"I think Jean's the only one who can do this...I'm on the mutant 'tart cart' when it comes to my powers." She replied with a smirk after a couple minutes of trying.

"No you're not. You just need to visualize it and it will happen." Hank chuckled.

"Ok, here goes..." She said as she closed her eyes. About two minutes later a psychic shield began to form around her...she was actually starting to get it!

"Good, now keep doing what you're doing..." Hank replied encouragingly. All he needed were pom-poms and a nifty cheer. He could skip the skimpy outfit though...there were just some things in life that one should never see...

Another minute later, Cyndi began to hover over the grass and once she felt her feet leave the ground, she opened her eyes and looked down, she was at least a good 4 feet off of the ground.

"Holy shit! I'm doing it!" She squealed happily, ultimately breaking her concentration and suddenly dropping to the grass with a thud and an abrupt 'omph!'.

"Shit..." She groaned as she looked up at Hank from her spot on the grass and he outstretched a hand to her to help her up.

"That was wonderful!" He smiled.

"The falling wasn't wonderful..." She sulked as she got to her feet and dusted off her jeans.

"But you're learning. You'll have this down in no time!" He replied as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hank, how do you always stay so positive?" Cyndi smiled.

"I don't know..." He smirked.

"Well, God love ya for it." She smiled as they walked inside to take a break. At this rate she'd be zipping around the sky by the time Remy got back. She couldn't wait to show him!

That night...

As if on schedule, Cyndi's cell phone rang just as she was stepping out of the shower. She hurried to wrap a towel around herself and answer it.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Bonjour, Amour." Came Remy's cheerful voice.

"Hey, Baby...you have perfect timing." She smiled as she used another towel to dry her hair.

"Oui? Why's dat?" He chuckled.

"I just got finished showering and then you called. You must have read my mind or something. I was just thinking about you." She smiled as she began to comb out her long wet hair.

"Remy t'inkin' bout ya all day, Chere. Have ya made any progress wit ya powers?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Mmhmm. I got a whole 4 feet off of the ground, how cool is that?" She replied as she worked on a knot in her hair.

"Very cool. Ya make dis Cajun so proud. Ya be back on de team in no time, Chere." He replied, no doubt smiling.

"Hopefully. I'm going nuts thinking of things to do while you guys are gone on missions." She sighed as she finally untangled her hair and went to sit on her bed, reaching over to her night table to grab a bottle of lotion. She flipped the cap open and squirted some into the palm of her hand before applying it to freshly shaven legs.

"Aww, don' worry. Everyt'in will be back ta normal soon." He assured her.

"So, what are you doing? I miss you." She said softly as she placed the lotion back on her night table and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and listening to Remy's soothingly deep voice on the other end.

"Remy misses ya, too, Amour. He jus' watchin a lil t.v...literally, it be tiny, Chere. Ya should see dis." He chuckled. She giggled and shook her head at his joke.

"Dumbass..." She replied light-heartedly.

"Ya love Remy's ass...ain't not'in dumb bout it." He shot back huskily.

"I love how you turn everything into sex..." She chuckled.

"Remy can't help dat he's a sexual beast, Chere. A sexual beast dat needs ta get some lovin' when he comes home." He teased.

"What if I'm too tired?" She replied with a smirk.

"Better start takin' ya vitamins den, Chere." He laughed which made her laugh.

"Well, to be completely honest, I am actually a little tired. Do you mind if I cut us off short tonight, Baby?" She asked softly.

"Non. Ya get some sleep. Ya gon' need it fo' tomorrow afternoon." He replied.

"Keep dreamin'." She laughed.

"Remy can't stop dreamin' bout it, Chere..." He replied coolly.

"Good night, Honey Buns." She said with a grin.

"G'nigh', Sexy. Remember ta stretch...Remy wan's ya nice an' limber fo' him." He laughed. They exchanged a few more laughs and finally hung up a few minutes later.

The next afternoon...

When Cyndi heard the Black Bird flying over the mansion; she headed outside to greet everyone along with Hank, Marie, Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty. The hatch door opened and their team mates emerged from the jet carrying their duffel bags. Cyndi's eyes lit up when she saw Remy and when Remy saw her, his face broke out into a big smile as the two rushed over to each other. Remy dropped his bag at his feet and caught Cyndi who had leapt into his arms, wrapped her thighs around his waist and ravaged his face with kisses. Remy caught her lips when they came past the vicinity of his mouth and gave her a deep and heated kiss.

It was good to be home.

A few weeks later...

Annoyed that the Professor hadn't put her back on her team yet, Cyndi sought him out in his study and demanded an explanation. She was patient, but it had almost been a month and she had more than mastered her new skills by this point. Xavier was always the one to push the 'good things come to those who wait' mantra at everyone and it was getting on Cyndi's last nerve. She simply couldn't take this anymore. If she wasn't going to be an X-Man...what was she doing there? Why was she wasting precious days of her young life in this house? Besides Remy and her friends...she was beginning to see no other reason to stay there much longer.

"I just don't think that you are truly ready. I know that you have made great strides with your powers as of late and I congratulate you on your persistence but-" The Professor began calmly.

"I can't just sit around everyday! I can only work out, watch TV or go shopping so many times. Tell me the real reason why you're not putting me back on my damn team?" She demanded her hands firmly on her hips and feet planted on the ground in a defensive stance.

"I just feel that right now your head is not focused where it should be. I am more than happy that you and Remy have come together...but maybe you need a little time to get used to being together while you ease back into your duties." He explained.

"But, Remy's in this relationship too. So, why does he get to stay active and I don't? Who made you the judge on what I can handle? If this goes on any longer...I don't know what I'll do..." She sighed in frustration. She wanted to hurl the man across the room in her anger, but she couldn't. He had been good to her. But, right then...she didn't know how much more of his condescendence she could take.

The Professor tried to calm her down but there was no getting through to her. Ultimately, she stormed off and began packing suitcases. She needed to get away.

XXXXXX

Wondering why she hadn't come down for dinner, Remy excused himself from the table and caught Cyndi sneaking out of her room; quietly making her way down the stairs carrying 2 large suitcases. When she looked up and saw him, she frowned. She wished that she could've made a silent getaway. It would've been so much easier than this.

"Chere? Where ya goin'?" Remy asked softly, his voice visibly sad at what he was witnessing. He knew she was upset about what had happened earlier, but this was going too far. She couldn't leave.

"I need to go somewhere and cool off. I need to just get away from this place." She replied gently as she got to the foot of the stairs and placed her suitcases down on the floor of the foyer.

"But, wha' bout us?" He asked with big, sad eyes. The tone of his voice just then melted her heart and made her want to cry. But she couldn't. Not now.

"I'm not leaving you, Baby..." She cooed to him gently as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips possessively. She reached up and held his face in her hands, her thumbs running along his cheeks.

"Den let Remy come, too. Wherever ya goin'...Remy don' wan' ya ta go alone. He'd worry too much." He said softly.

"I don't really know where I'm going, to be completely honest. I just need to go somewhere...anywhere but here." She replied, looking around and making sure no one was around to witness her leaving but him.

"Remy's comin' too. He needs ya." He insisted. She sighed softly and her face softened at the idea.

"How fast can you pack?" She asked.

"Fast enough. We'll go tonight when everyone's asleep, Chere." He said gently.

"Alright. I'll just put my stuff in the car and I'll help you pack when you're finished eating." She promised as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Promise ya won' leave Remy?" He asked quietly. God did his face look forlorn. Crimson and ebony eyes so gloomy. How could she have even imagined leaving without him? Her Cajun.

"I'd never leave you, Baby." She said gently as they hugged one another tightly. After coming to terms with what would be going on later that night, Remy returned to the dinner table while Cyndi put her suitcases in the trunk of her car.

That night...

At around 2am when they were certain everyone was asleep; Cyndi and Remy made their way out of the mansion and loaded her car up with Remy's stuff. The night was quiet...too quiet. They were sure they would be found out but luckily, no one had stirred during their escape.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked softly once they were in the car.

"Oui. Remy never let ya go through dis alone." He said firmly.

"We'll be back...I just need to be on my own a while. I know that you understand." She said gently, glancing over at Remy who nodded.

"Ya doin' wha's righ' fo you, Chere." He confirmed. Once that was said, Cyndi started the car and pulled away from their home and drove into the night. She still had no idea where she was going to go, but hopefully the night would lead her somewhere new and exciting. Somewhere where the people she loved didn't take her for granted or underestimate her.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that morning...

Cyndi had driven straight through the night. The cool night air and the quiet seemed to help cool her down and the prospect of getting away with Remy brought a feeling of excitement she hadn't experience in ages. Something new. Something spontaneous. Maybe this was just what she needed to be doing. She was a firm believer in things happening for a reason. She had been with the X-Men since her adolescence and had no idea who she was without them.

This would be her time to find out.

9:30 am...

Remy had been sleeping in the passenger seat beside her and jolted unceremoniously out of his slumber when the car went over a big pot hole in the road. Cyndi glanced over at Remy and grinned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry, Sweetie." She replied as she looked at him through dark sunglasses. He yawned and then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Where are we, Chere?" He asked sleepily as he rummaged through her glove compartment for his sunglasses and slipped them on.

"Ohio. I think I want to stop and see the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame..." She smiled. They were on their time now. No rules, no curfews, no looking out for the teams best interests. Just her and Remy.

He smiled at her newfound enthusiasm and nodded his head.

"Oui, we coul' see de Elvis exhibit." He replied. Her smile got even bigger as she drove along, bouncing in her seat to the music that was playing on the radio. He hadn't seen her this way in so long and it made his heart soar. She was normally a pretty upbeat person but years ago when they had first met there was something different about her. She was carefree, optimistic and years of battle hadn't had a chance to take its toll on her yet.

It was good to have her back again.

"You wanna stop somewhere and get a room to shower and stuff?" She asked as she got off at the exit for Cleveland.

"Remy always wanna get a room wit' ya, Chere." He smirked as he reached over and rubbed her thigh playfully.

"Remy!?" She laughed as she jiggled her leg a little to get his hand off of it but he remained steadfast and kept it there defiantly.

"Wha'? Remy doin' not'in." He said innocently as his hand inched higher on her thigh and ultimately ended up between her legs which caused her to glance down briefly. She had to keep her eyes on the road but damn him! He just had to make it hard for her.

"_Now_ Remy doin' somet'in." He smirked as he rubbed her there slowly.

"Remy...can you wait like 30 minutes? I'll do anything you want if you just wait." She chuckled as she closed her legs and clutched his hand tightly between them which made him suck in a breath. She had strong legs for such a petite woman.

"Oui..." He pouted and she released his hand from her thighs grip of death. She smirked in satisfaction and began looking for a hotel to shower, take a quick nap in and eat breakfast at.

After a good 15 minutes of looking, Cyndi decided on a moderately priced Hilton. It looked nice enough and they wouldn't be there very long. So, she pulled into the parking lot and they got out to stretch their legs.

"Ugh...my right foot is cramped from driving." She winced as she started walking a bit to get the blood flowing in her legs and feet again. Remy smirked over at her and she started jogging in place.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" He asked with a laugh as he folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Waking up." She smiled.

"Is it workin'?" He smirked.

"Yea." She giggled as she began to jog around him and the car. He watched her go around a few times; her high ponytail playfully swaying from side to side as she ran. He bit his lip briefly before he chased after her and playfully wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into him from behind and kissed her neck sweetly.

"Silly femme." He purred against her neck. She giggled and reached behind her to place her hands on his hips. She felt as if this was all a dream. They had only been away for 8 hours and already she felt as if she had died and gone to Heaven. This was what she had been missing out on all this time? The normal life. The good life. Freedom. She never wanted to go back to Westchester if things would be like this.

"I love you." She smiled contentedly as he held her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love ya, too. I'm glad ya happy again." He said with a grin. They stood that way for a moment longer before they separated to get out a change of clothes and Cyndi's various toiletries from the car and went inside to get a room for the morning.

Once they had gotten a room and had breakfast; they made a beeline to the shower.

"I'm first! I drove all night!" She laughed as they fought to get into the bathroom.

"Remy's first...he's stronger!" He smirked as he picked her up with ease to move her away and charged into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She huffed and kicked the door.

"Let me in there, Baby." She whined. Remy smirked as he started undressing and thought over the situation at hand. He _could_ let her go first...but then again, they _could_ also just shower together. Now that would be ideal. He started the water and finished undressing before he opened the door, reached out and pulled her into the bathroom by her wrist.

"Good, now get out." She said as she eyed the naked Cajun but Remy simply shook his head devilishly. He had other things in mind.

"Non, we'll shower together..." He purred to her huskily as he reached down and undid her jeans, gripping the denim in his hands and pulling it down her hips. Their eyes never broke contact as he slowly and carefully rid her of her clothes. Once he had finished, he let his hands openly trace over her curves; going over the familiar roundness of her breasts and slowly plummeting down to the valley of her toned stomach.

"C'mon." He said softly as he tugged her towards the large shower.

"You know we'll never make it to the Hall of Fame if we do this, right?" She asked as they stepped into the stall shower, the water moderately warm against her skin once it hit it.

"Den we'll jus' have ta make it quick...Remy have no problem makin' ya cum in 5 minutes or less..." He smirked as he backed her up against the cold shower tiles and dropped to his knees before her, water hitting his bare back and running rapidly down the deliciousness of his ass. She bit her lip as she watched him lean forward and kiss her pelvic bone and skillfully drape one of her legs over one of his broad shoulders. He smirked up at her as he reached around her with both hands, grabbed her ass and thrust her hips forward until they met with his face. He then brought his attention to the situation at hand and brought his mouth between her thighs, letting his tongue dance across her clit, working it like a true professional. She closed her eyes at this and let him pleasure her, she needed this so badly and not because it was a fantasy she had or anything, but because she could hoot and holler all she wanted without a care in the world. She didn't give a crap whether the occupants of the room next door were asleep still or not. She didn't know them. What did she care? She always held back in the mansion and it wasn't just when it came to their lovemaking. She was always just a little reserved...always editing and censoring herself for the sake of others. For the sake of consideration. Well no more!

Remy sensed her relaxing as she settled herself closer to his mouth and he smiled inside.

"Dat's it, Amour..." Remy cooed sensually to her in between licks and bites. He let one of his hands slide against the wet skin of her ass and over to her thigh which was slung over his shoulder and stroked the expanse of her smooth flesh as he teased and manipulated her. Savoring every second of what he was doing to her Cyndi shut her eyes and rolled her head back against the hard tiled wall as she reached down with one hand and stroked her fingertips through wet auburn strands, coaxing him not to stop. Remy let the tips of his fingers graze slowly along her thigh as his vicious mouth kissed, suck and licked just the right places. With eyes hooded with desire, Remy glanced up at her until she looked down at him and gave a tantalizingly slow lick along her pussy and held eye contact with her while he gave her clit a playful nip with his teeth and then kissed it tenderly.

"You're gonna get it, Remy..." She threatened through a breathy moan as she watched him intently.

"Remy hopes so, Chere..." He said with a smirk as he gave her a seductive wink before returning his gaze back to her crotch and getting down to business on giving her her much anticipated orgasm. When it finally came moments later, she let out a cry that was so unbridled and so uncontrolled that it echoed throughout the entire bathroom. Remy smirked to himself as he stood back up, allowing his hands to slide up her glistening body with him and settling on her breasts which he promptly leaned down to kiss.

"Oh, Baby..." She whispered softly, eyes still shut and breathing still labored from his efforts.

"Dere...now was dat so bad?" He murmured against her breast as he placed hot kisses along the curve of it and headed toward her nipple which he slowly ran his tongue over. When she simply let out a whimper, he stepped closer to her and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Was it?" He whispered huskily to her as he reached up and caressed her cheek, letting the back of his hand travel along the skin of her face, her neck and down to one of her breasts which he stroked slowly.

"No." She replied gently as her icy blue eyes finally opened and she smirked at him.

"Good." He smirked back as she leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"C'mon...we gotta get showered and get out of here. There's so much I wanna do today." She said softly as their lips pulled apart. Remy pouted as Cyndi pushed him away and grabbed the bar of soap that was resting in the hotel's shower caddy which was full of toiletries and wash clothes and started washing.

"Don't you pout at me, Remy LeBeau." She giggled as his bottom lip never retracted and he started looking at her with big 'ol eyes.

"Don't you give me those eyes either!" She smirked as he stepped closer.

"I'll wash your front if you stop..." She replied. Instantly, Remy's bottom lip sucked back in and a smile replaced his previous look.

"All o' Remy's front?" He smirked.

"Sure, why not?" She grinned cheekily as she rinsed the soap off of her body, stepping under the stream of water. When she turned around Remy was all ready for her with a soaped-up wash cloth in hand and a stupid grin on his face. Cyndi rolled her eyes and did as she promised. They would never get out of this room if things continued to go like this...


End file.
